


Overmorrow You Will

by flutteringwings



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Biting, Blood and Gore, Character Death (none from NCT and WAYV though), Fluff, Heavy Angst, Human/Vampire Relationship, Human/Werewolf Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Smut, Strong words, TRIGGER WARNING! PARENTS DEATH, Vampire/Werewolf Relationship, Violence, Violent Sex, Werewolf Mates, un-beta-ed (please forgive this grammar hazard T_T), vampire mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutteringwings/pseuds/flutteringwings
Summary: “You won’t understand this now, not today. But maybe tomorrow. Or maybe overmorrow, you will.”Just another story where vampires are enticing ageless immortals and strong predators but weaken severely under the sun; where werewolves are strong humans who can turn into massive (fluffy) even stronger wolves at will but would forced to transform into wolves when full moon either they like it or not; where humans will be humans who would get caught between the two realms and then chaos ensue.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Qian Kun/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> overmorrow (noun) : the day after tomorrow
> 
> Disclaimer: I do own this story and ideas, but I could only wish I own the characters.
> 
> this fic is basically a word vomit, please bear with me if there are too many details. i can't just leave out those details T_T there will be many cameos from various artist and i decided not to put them in the tag. please note that all the pairings in the tag are all important, they are not cameos.
> 
> the name of the places in this fic are made up names, I assure you there’s no place on Earth that has the same name as in this fic (trust me i googled). This fic, absolutely a fantasy one; thus the story line, place names and the geography lol if something doesn't make any sense then let’s blame the fantasy category

A little guide regarding the characters, their age and school. Because I’m good at making myself miserable, I tend to make everything difficult for me :)

**Werewolf Pack**

**Siblings:  
Johnny // Alpha // 22 y.o // undergrad 4th year (pack leader)  
Mark // Beta // 18 y.o // high school grade 12

**Siblings:  
Jaehyun // Alpha // 20 y.o // undergrad 3rd year  
Jeno // Alpha // 17 y.o // high school grade 11

**Siblings:  
Renjun // Omega // 17 y.o // high school grade 11  
Chenle // Beta // 16 y.o // high school grade 10

**Siblings:  
Taeil // Beta // 23 y.o // grad school 1st year  
Sungchan // Beta // 16 y.o // high school grade 10

**Siblings:  
Yuta // Beta // 22 y.o // undergrad 4th year  
Shotaro // Beta // 17 y.o // high school grade 11

**Fraternal Twins:  
Lucas // Alpha // 18 y.o // high school grade 12  
Hendery // Beta // 18 y.o // high school grade 12

**Vampire Clan**

**Royal Siblings (Pure Breed):  
Taeyong // let’s just say 22 y.o  
Doyoung // let’s just say 21 y.o  
Jungwoo // let’s just say 19 y.o  
Jaemin // let’s just say 17 y.o

**Siblings:  
Winwin // turned by Taeyong // turned when 20 y.o, so 20 y.o forever?  
Xiaojun // turned by Taeyong // turned when 18 y.o, so…

**Ten // turned by Taeyong // turned when 21 y.o, yeah so...

(VAMPS ARE NOT IN SCHOOL, ACTUALLY OLD ASF)

**Human**

**Siblings:  
Donghyuck // 17 y.o // high school grade 11  
Jisung // 15 y.o // high school grade 10

**Siblings:  
Kun // 21 y.o // undergrad 3rd year  
Yangyang // 17 y.o // high school grade 11


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was shattered, but still he thanked the God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a monster chapter for a starter. i dilute some braincells in the making

Donghyuck would never consider himself as unfortunate. Yes, he just lost his parents so suddenly that he, and his younger brother, Jisung, didn't know how to handle the news except crying. The shock was like a harsh slap to their tender youth, with no one to share because they didn't know whether they have relatives or not, their parents never said anything about them having any. Donghyuck could only watch their neighbors come and go through the door of their tiny home as he held his sobbing brother to his chest. His own eyes had stopped watering a while ago, replaced by a stinging headache.

The funeral had been really painful, all the procedures already being taken care of. By who, Donghyuck had no idea.

But no, as their house gradually become emptier with all the guests from their neighborhood had gone home after they said their condolence to the both of them, Donghyuck didn't think he was unfortunate.

He was shattered, but still he thanked the God that despite the grief he was forced to take on, he’s not alone. He has Jisung.

Their house was empty of people at last, a little bit after the sunset. It was dark, and Jisung still sobbing quietly beside him on the doorway. After closing the door and flips some lights on, Donghyuck guided his brother to sit on the sofa in their living room, asked the younger if he wants something to drink, or to eat. Jisung just shook his head, and Donghyuck sighed as he sat himself beside him.

“What do we do now, Hyung?” Jisung asked with tiny voice. Donghyuck closed his eyes, trying not to break down then and there, inhaling deeply before he opened his eyes and looked at his brother.

“I don't know, Sungie… I… I don't even know who to ask for help. We—” a knock on the door cut his words. The brothers looked at each other, wondering who it might be.

“Maybe another neighbor?” Jisung offered as Donghyuck stood up to get the door. He tip-toed to see through the peep hole, not recognizing the person outside—a woman with business attire and a long, wavy light brown hair. Frowning, Donghyuck opened the door.

He was met with a warm smile immediately, “Good evening, you must be Donghyuck?” the woman greeted him before extending her arm. Donghyuck nodded, accepting the woman’s hand to shake.

“Can I help you?” the teen asked politely. The woman still smiling when she shook her head.

“I believe I will be the one to help. I'm your parents’ lawyer, may I come in?”

~.~.~.~.~

Donghyuck and Jisung are half brothers. He was a year old when his mother remarried, and Jisung was born a year later. Lee Dahee and Park Sungjong involved in a tragic accident on their way home from work, and died in the ambulance when they were rushed to the hospital.

No goodbye, no last kiss, no warning. Nothing.

They only received a call informing them about the dreadful news and had been asked to stay calm. It was Jisung who picked up the call, and no, Jisung wasn't calm at all. He screamed, startling Donghyuck in his room. The older had ran to his brother and frantically asked him what happened, but Jisung didn't answer him as he went hysterical, dropping the landline and crumpled on the floor, pressing both palms against his ears. In panic, Donghyuck took the phone and a woman voice greeted him, apologizing and repeated the news.

Donghyuck’s brain went blank. For a couple of seconds, he couldn't decide whether to join Jisung in his heap of agonizing wail, or to follow the woman’s voice that _pleaded_ him to stay calm and to take a deep breath. Donghyuck managed to stay calm, gulping as much as oxygen his lungs could take while he fought down his panic attack, but he couldn't stop his tears and asked the woman what should he do in a shaky voice. The woman said that he doesn't have to do anything, because she already took care of everything. They just have to get ready in the morning for the funeral, a car would be ready to pick them up.

It was hard to calm himself after the call ended, even much harder for Jisung. The younger wailed and wailed, refused to stand up and just curled on the floor. Donghyuck had begged him, cried with him on the floor before Jisung complied, lifelessly clinging to him as they walk to the younger’s bedroom.

Jisung still cried when they woke up the next morning, they cried when the car took them to the funeral. Their neighbors somehow found out about what happened, and some of them had rushed to follow them to the funeral, giving their support as best as they can. Some of them were waiting at their house when Donghyuck and Jisung came back from the funeral, still shaken and sobbing. They didn't even have the chance to see their parents’ faces for the last time, only two closed caskets, lowered into the ground for them to remember.

And Donghyuck wondered where was this female lawyer came from.

They were sitting in the dining room for a better lighting, because the lawyer had some papers with her.

“You must be wondering who am I,” the woman said as she arranged her papers from her work bag. The both teens nod their head slowly. “I apologize I wasn't there for the funeral,” a strained smile stretched tiredly from her pale face, “I was abroad and had just landed here a couple of hours ago. But please know, I’m a family friend even though we’ve never met before. My name is Lee Sungkyung.” the lawyer put the papers that she’s been arranging in front of her then folded her hands on top of it, a solemn expression on her face when she stared at the teens. “I was in your parents’ emergency contact, that's why I was the first to know about what happen.” she inhaled a deep breath. “I’m also the one who called, and took care of the funeral .” she said at last.

The brothers gasped, “I-it was you?” Donghyuck stuttered, “T-thank you very much for helping us.” Sungkyung smiled,

“It’s my job to help you. Ah… not a job for me, it’s more like my pledge, to take care of you until you could go on your own.” she pushed the papers under her hands a little bit forward, “This is your parents’ will, and the details of our contract.”

“Our p-parents have a will?” Donghyuck uttered, confused.

“Yes, they made it years ago, and had been revised constantly after. I could only assume that this document here is their final will, because they haven't made any revision in a long time after they signed it last year.” Sungkyung sighed, “I can’t make you read these documents now because it’s not the right time, so I’ll just tell you some points in them. Is that okay? You could always read them later, or never, it’s up to you, but it will be better if you do read them sometime in the future when you think your condition is good enough to understand some heavy law language.”

“Okay...” Donghyuck nodded, thankful that he didn't have to read those stack of papers right now, his brain would burst. “What’s inside the documents, then?” he asked.

“First of all, all their assets are belong to the both of you now, equally, 50-50. This house is a rented house, so you wouldn't have to worry about it. Second, those assets will be managed by me for the time being as your lawyer, all will be handed back to you when you finished school.”

“Assets...” Donghyuck muttered. What would those assets be? All he ever knew was this house, nothing else. And turned out that this tiny, suburban house was not even theirs to begin with. “What assets?” he asked the lawyer.

“All of this,” Sungkyung gestured around for their furniture. “All of your parents’ possession; jewelry, electronics, even clothes and shoes. And their car, it was badly damaged but I’ll see what I can do about it.”

Donghyuck tried to take all the information in without getting a panic attack. That was all too much for his fizzled brain.

“And there is an empty lot at the other side of the city, your parents were just started to construct a new house, but I guess it has to be stopped now.”

“Why?”

“Well, I wouldn't know what kind of house your parents wanted to make. I can’t just continue to build your house as I please, can I? Though, it is up to you what to do to that lot when you're older, but there’s nothing I can do now other than to keep an eye on it until then.”

“Okay…” Donghyuck inhaled a painful breath, dreading the next question he was about to ask, “So now what will happen to us? We both are underage. Are we… are we going to be p-put in… in an orphanage?” he swallowed a lump in his throat, couldn't imagine what fate awaited ahead.

“No, dear boy.” Sungkyung said gently, “Now, third, you will live under the responsibility of your guardian.” two loud gasps followed immediately after. The brothers looked at each other in shock before different questions fired out from their mouth, falling upon Sungkyung.

“What—”

“Where—“

“We have a gu—“

“How—“

“What do you mean guardian???” Jisung cried out, voicing Donghyuck’s inner thought. “We don't know anyone. I'm not even sure our parents have relatives, both of them are an only child and our grandparents from both sides never introduced us to any relatives.” he managed to talk even with a rapid breath.

Sungkyung raised both palms in placating manner, “Easy, dear. Please listen to me first.” she said gently. Jisung slumped back on his seat and Donghyuck instinctively reached for his palm under the table, because he was, too, panicked with the sudden revelation.

“Sorry,” Donghyuck mumbled.

“It’s understandable,” the lawyer’s voice was kind. “Your father actually has a cousin, the only one he knew his whole life. Your grandfather from your father’s side has a twin who also has an only child. I’m not sure why your father, and grandfather, never mention this to you, but it was written in the will that if something to happen to you when you’re still underage, this cousin will be your guardian. I believe they had a good relationship, that’s why I’m not sure why he was never mentioned before. I spoke to him yesterday night when I received the news, and he’s ready to welcome you. He also asked me to tell you both that he’s very sorry he couldn't be here with you, how he wished he could be here more than anything.”

It was an immense reality to swallow for Donghyuck and Jisung. They were ready to accept the worst fate, but then this uncle of theirs appeared out of nowhere; it was too much. Both teens didn't know whether to cry or laugh, or scared.

“Are we… are we gonna be okay? With him, I mean.” Donghyuck choked on his words, fingers squeezing Jisung’s under the table. Sungkyung nodded with a smile.

“He’s a good man, your father told me so. I believe him, don't you think you should do, too?”

“Y-yeah. We… we do.” Donghyuck answered, glancing to his side to see that Jisung was nodding, too.

“Good. Now, forth,” Sungkyung said carefully, “You know that you will have to live with him, under his care, right? While I’ll be taking care everything in here, he will take care of you. And for that, you will transfer school, I’ll arrange the paper as soon as possible. But you have to immediately move with him, because right now there is no one to look out for you here, and it’s not safe. I’ll book your flight tonight, and you will stay at the hotel before you board the flight tomorrow. You can pack whatever you need, take anything you want with you. But pack only warm clothes, it’s a bit colder there. You can buy more once you get there.”

Donghyuck nodded for both him and Jisung, because Jisung had spaced out and didn't react.

“Give us some minutes to pack, we’ll be right back.” he said as he stood up, pulling Jisung with him gently, “Come on, Sungie.”

“Where are we going, though? Where does he live?” Jisung suddenly asked the lawyer.

“He lives far away up north.”

~.~.~.~.~

When Sungkyung said far up north, Donghyuck didn't expect it to be literally _far_ up north. The flight from Zheizlūx—their southern old city—to the northern capital city felt like never ending, they finally landed in that cold city ground after four hours. Someone was already there to meet them, helping them to get through the airport necessities, then taking them to the bus which will be use to continue their journey. Donghyuck thanked the man and the man smiled at them, said it was no problem because Sungkyung is a good friend of his.

The bus was comfortable, it was big and the seats were sparsed from each other. Donghyuck picked the double seat at the front for them, their belongings already tucked safely in the trunk space near the back door. They didn't pack much, only some personal belongings that they valued so much, what they considered would be needed in the future—pictures, small memorable items, school books, laptops—and all the warmest clothes they owned, which not much, considering they live in a rather warmer part of the region. Sungkyung had said they could buy more warm clothes later, what they had packed was enough for now before they could buy some more.

Jisung took their mother’s small silver locket for him to keep, a gift from their father to their mother. The flowery-carved oval pendant was glinting against his chest as he roamed around the house one more time before they were out of the door. Donghyuck also took their mother’s necklace, a rose gold one with a small and thin pendant, engraved with their parents initials—also their father’s gift for their mother.

Sungkyung assured them that every personal stuff that they left behind—Donghyuck’s piano and Jisung’s comics collection for example—will be safe with her along with all the things in their house, they didn't have to worry about it. She would handle everything, that’s what she supposed to do for them as their lawyer—and a family friend, “Just tell me if you need any of them, I will send them to you if it’s possible.” she had said when she sent them off at the airport early in the morning, eyes sincere with a sheer layer of tears glazed over them. Donghyuck and Jisung didn't even know her, just met her a day before, but they had no choice other than to trust her; she already helped them so much after all. They parted at the departure gate, numbers already saved in each other contact list. Copy of their parents’ will and contract documents already placed at the bottom of Donghyuck’s suitcase, ready to be read whenever.

The bus ride was another never ending voyage, Donghyuck sighed as he blankly stared outside the window, Jisung dozed off with his AirPods on beside him. It's been five hours, and there was nothing but trees on the both sides of the road, lone mountain in the distance with its tip covered in snow. It was calming for the first hour, he didn't get to see this vast expanse of thick forest at Zheizlūx before after all, but now it was just boring. At least the road was clear, the bus wheeled smoothly as the skies get darker.

Another two hours, the bus came to halt at a small bus station. It was already dark, so Donghyuck couldn't figure out what kind of place they’ve been sent to. He patted Jisung’s arm slightly to wake him up and the younger stirred before he opened his eyes then blearily looked around.

“We’re here?” he asked, then realized the next second that it was already dark outside, “Damn, it sure is far. She forgot to mention that this is basically the fucking butt end of the Earth. Where are we?”

“Language,” Donghyuck chided, “I think we’re here, I saw the town sign. Let’s go.” they stood up, about to walk to the back of the bus to pick up their luggage. But before they could even out from their seat, a deep, baritone voice called their names.

“Donghyuck? Jisung?” the both teens looked up to the front door, finding a tall male looking at them with hopeful eyes. At the boys’ stunned expressing, the man had figured out he was right. His smile broaden with relieve, “It’s so good to finally see you. Welcome to Boörgz, I’m Park Chanyeol, your uncle.”

~.~.~.~.~

Boörgz, for all the words that Jisung could think of, was a creepy town. It was freezing cold and the night mist already hanging low on the ground, Jisung swore he could hear the crack of thin ice on ground under his shoes. But there’s no snow, not yet, maybe.

He followed his brother and uncle a little bit lagging behind, eyes wandered around taking in the quiet state of the bus station—only the crackling sound of the trolley wheels against the parking lot asphalt filled the air. Their uncle had helped them carried their belongings and put them in the said trolley. There were still some people lounging around the bus station. It wasn't really deep into the night yet, so the bus station still had people around, a row of small shops still open. But it was so quiet, and the night was icy with only eerie looking woods surrounding them. Jisung shuddered as he shuffled faster forward, his heavily padded jacket barely shields him from the frozen temperature.

Chanyeol’s car, a handsomely robust Jeep Wrangler, thankfully had a heating system. The temperature inside the car immediately increased to a pleasant warmth when Chanyeol hit the engine to life. Jisung sighed contently as he fasten the seat belt at the backseat, letting Donghyuck took the front seat beside Chanyeol.

“All set? Anything you’d like to buy first?” Chanyeol asked, turned his head to face them with a toothy smile. Jisung shook his head, but Donghyuck said he needs toiletries because he forgot to pack them. Chanyeol said he doesn't need to buy them, they prepared those for them already. “I cooked beef stew for dinner, but if you have something else in mind, we can buy that instead.”

“It’s fine, beef stew sounds delicious.” Donghyuck answered for them. Chanyeol toothy smile widen even more, the corner of his eyes crinkled at the force of it. Jisung wondered how it even possible for someone to smile that wide without looking creepy. Chanyeol oozed friendliness, like a giant puppy.

“Alright!” Chanyeol clapped once before he moved the gearshift, “Let’s go home.”

_Home._

Jisung thought it would be hard to accept that term when it wasn't revering to the tiny, but beautiful house back at Zheizlūx. But as the car drove past the bus station exit, Jisung figured that he wanted to give his new life a try.

~.~.~.~.~

The ride from the bus station to Chanyeol’s house was relatively quiet. Chanyeol didn't force a conversation on them, only asked about their flight and bus ride, and whether they had eaten anything the entire day. Jisung stayed silent, willingly gave the talking duty to his brother. Donghyuck answered Chanyeol’s question politely, said that the flight was long and the bus ride was fine— _boring_ , Jisung would like to add but he didn't—and that the food they served at the plane was good.

The road was empty, it was dark even though there were street lights and a big full moon—the biggest he had ever seen in his entire fifteen years old life—shining upon their way. The lights only added the eeriness of the woods on the both side of the road, their lights did not reach the inner part of the said woods. The full moon only made the night mist even more visible like some misplaced rain clouds, heavy, spooky. Jisung tried not to look into the woods, afraid that he might see something he didn't want to see. Like ghosts. Or monsters.

About twenty minutes later, they entered an area that clearly held more civilization. No more thick woods on either side of the road, instead there were rows of buildings—stores and restaurants and offices, Jisung figured. This part of the town was bright, the sudden increase in light had him squinted his eyes slightly. Although there weren't that much people outside, it was a relief to see.

The car kept moving past more buildings, until that bright area changed into a dimmed one. Jisung saw a ginormous building on the right side of the street, surrounded by tall stone walls. It was mostly dark, but there was a huge, sturdy name board with “Boörgz Education Centre” written on it, placed strategically beside the gate, well-lighted with so many outdoor spotlights around the board. Jisung frowned slightly when he read the sign. _What’s with that fancy name?_ But Boörgz could be in another universe giving how remote it was, so Jisung didn't dwell on the thought more.

They drove past more houses after, Jisung noticed that there was a quite distance from one house to another. The land was so wide the people here must have thought that it was necessary to build their houses so far from each other. Jisung was too lost in his thought berating Boörgz hyperbolical way of living that he didn't realize the car had took a right turn towards a hill. He was snapped out of his thought when the smooth road was no longer beneath the jeep’s tyres. Apparently, they were out from the main road.

Chanyeol’s car trailed the rocky path in a slow pace. The houses up the hill were even more sparse in distance, but the road was bright enough because the street lights were placed near to each other. They drove slowly uphill for some more until Chanyeol made another right turn, where they were welcomed by the sight of a beautiful two storey tudor house. It wasn't big, but it was tall with its wooden exterior, stood higher than the ground looking lonely, in the middle of a vast, grassy lot. Short stone fence surrounding the property, and stone stairway from the ground its door.

Jisung made peace with the conclusion that people in Boörgz loved their wide yard.

“We’re here.” Chanyeol announced as he parked his car in front of the house, “It’s not much, but you will have a separate bedroom. I hope it’s okay.” he said apologetically. Donghyuck shook his head frantically.

“This is more than enough. Really, we can’t thank you enough for this.”

Chanyeol let a small laugh, “Don’t say that, we’re family. I promise we are happy to have you here.”

Jisung could see that Donghyuck was trying his best not to cry, smiled through his damp orbs, “Yeah, we’re happy too...” he sniffed. Chanyeol ruffled his hair, grinning from ear to ear.

“Okay, let’s get inside.”

They walked up to the house with a little difficulty because of their belongings, but they made it to the door safely. Chanyeol opened the door, it was unlocked, and beckoned them to come inside.

It was a lovely house, full of personal touch, soft lighting and a cream-colored interior. It was warm inside, the floor was carpeted, and there was a big fluffy looking sofa in front of an unlit fireplace. There was also another massive sofa at the other side of the room, in front of a wide screen television. At the very back of the house is a farm kitchen with wooden floor and six-seated dining table, also in a cream-colored theme. All in all, it was the cutest house Jisung ever stepped his feet into.

“My husband is not home at the moment, he will be back tomorrow.” Chanyeol said, putting their suitcases on the floor beside the massive sofa, “Put your things here, I will show you your rooms after we had dinner. You both must be starving.”

Jisung followed the tall male to the dining table after putting his backpack and his padded jacket on the floor, Donghyuck walked behind him.

“Um… so there was nobody home before we arrived?” Donghyuck asked as they sit on the dining table.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol was on the stove, warming the stew.

“And you let the door unlocked?” Donghyuck asked, confused.

“Oh, that,” Chanyeol chuckled, “We rarely locked the door around here, it’s fine.”

“What if there’s a thief?”

“Nah,” Chanyeol waved his hand, “What would they take anyway, the sofa?” he laughed. Donghyuck grimaced,

“Your… TV?” he said, unsure.

“There won’t be any robbery here in Boörgz, Donghyuck. People more concern about something else other than that.” Chanyeol brought the steaming stew to the table, then back again to the kitchen to pick some bowls and glasses.

“What worst than robbery?” Donghyuck frowned, more to himself.

“Global warming?” Chanyeol said cheekily, then he joined the two teens on the dining table, sat himself on the opposite side and put the bowls, spoons and chopsticks in front of each one of them. This forced a giggle out from Donghyuck, and Jisung can’t help but snorted at that, too. The joke was so silly.

“Oh, look who’s finally stopped sulking.” Donghyuck cooed, spooned some rice into his brother’s bowl. Jisung pouted, feeling his face getting warmer as he colored.

“i wasn't sulking.” he mumbled. Chanyeol chuckled, but his eyes had a sliver of worry when he spoke.

“Are you feeling okay, though? Anything I could do?”

Jisung felt bad for making the man worried. “I’m good, Uncle. Just a jet lag, I think.” he offered an apologetic smile. Donghyuck ruffled his hair, smiling gently.

“Alright, let’s just eat so you could rest.” Chanyeol said.

~.~.~.~.~

Chanyeol left them to their own devices after he showed them their rooms and bathroom. It took some time for Donghyuck to finish tidying his belongings. Clothes, not much of them, were folded and stacked inside the tall wooden closet at the corner of his room. His clutter of school books and other knick knacks already lined up on the desk at one side of the wall, his laptop also placed on top of the same desk. He glanced down on his wrist watch to see the time, it was twenty five past eleven. No wonder his eyes felt heavy.

He thought for a moment if it was too late to text Sungkyung that they had arrived at Chanyeol’s safely. The lawyer never asked him to do that, but Donghyuck considered it was only right to give her an update. After contemplating some more, Donghyuck decided to just go with it and texted the lawyer. Her reply of “It’s good to hear that, Donghyuck. Have some rest now, it’s been a long day for you. Good night, Donghyuck. And Jisung, too.” was immediate, like she was waiting to hear from him. Donghyuck smiled to himself and put his phone on the nightstand.

He was out his bedroom door next and walked towards the bathroom, where Chanyeol put their new toiletries like he said before. He took his time to go about his business; brushed his teeth, washed his face and then watched his tired reflection on the mirror. He heaved a breath, trying to hold his tears in.

He couldn't.

A miserable sob ripped out from his lips. Finally alone, Donghyuck let all the past events crushed him flat to the ground. His mother, his beautiful mother is no longer with him. His step father, that had loved him like his own blood, is no longer there to complete their little family. Their tiny home. Their kind neighbors and the comfortable neighborhood. His school, his good friends and teachers. He left everything behind, didn't even got the chance to say goodbye. It was too much for his seventeen years old self.

He slumped on the toilet seat, trying his best to muffled his cries. He couldn't afford to have a mental break down in front of Jisung, as an older brother he had to be the stronger one. He couldn't let himself to appear weak and undependable. If he’s not the one who was strong for Jisung, then who will?

With this in mind, Donghyuck took a deep breath and counted to ten, then slowly exhaled along with another ten seconds. He did this about five times or so, until he calmed down. He closed his eyes, felt the world tilting slightly as his headache comes back. One more deep inhale, Donghyuck opened his eyes, washed his face again and looked into the mirror. He was a little bit disappointed to see his swollen eyes, red rimmed and sunken. He sighed. It can’t be helped.

He went back inside his room and changed into his sleeping T-shirt and shorts, crawled inside the thick fluffy blanket after turning the lights off and wished for sleep to come faster. He was halfway to the dreamland when he heard it.

A howling.

He snapped his eyes open, sleep washed away and forgotten as another howling was heard, longer and continuously followed by another, and another, _and another_ ; until they become strings of eerie, haunted tune. He could hear the wind blew harshly against his window, while the howling didn't stop.

Was it wolf? Wild dog? Or could it be just some regular anxious dogs? Donghyuck honestly didn't know, he couldn't tell the difference.

Then his door burst open, making him jumped out his skin and he almost, _almost_ screamed, if it wasn't for the familiarity of Jisung’s lanky figure rushing towards his bed. The younger slid completely under his blanket and snuggled up to him without a word, his palms cold through the thin layer of Donghyuck’s T-shirt. He’s glad that he already turned off the lights, Jisung won’t see his swollen eyes even this up close.

“Thank you for knocking, Brat. I wasn't shocked to death, at all.” Donghyuck said flatly.

“Did you hear that? I don't want to sleep alone, this town is fucking creepy.” Jisung’s grumble was muffled with his face hidden under the blanket entirely.

“Language,” Donghyuck reprimanded the younger, “God, you and your potty mouth, Sungie. You can’t do this around uncle Chanyeol or else he will regret taking us in. He’ll think you're a delinquent or something.”

“He won’t, I’m a sweet child.” Jisung’s voice was still muffled.

“Sweet child my ass.”

“Language.” was Jisung’s only response before he yelped because Donghyuck pinched his side. “But seriously, did you hear that? Was that wolf? And did you see the full moon? What if there are werewolves out there? Waiting for an outsiders like us to be eaten?” he removed the blanked from covering his head and stared at Donghyuck with wide eyes, voice hushed.

Donghyuck laughed, “Don’t be stupid, there’s no such a thing as werewolf. Probably just a pack of wolves, Sungie. They’re out to hunt or mate. The full moon doesn't have anything to do with it.” Donghyuck pinched Jisung’s cheek and tugged, the younger hissed then swatted Donghyuck’s hand away from his face. “It could be just some dogs, accidentally got locked outside. Or something. Trust me, I know. I watched NatGeo Wild religiously.”

“Nerd.” Jisung muttered. Donghyuck threatened to pinch his cheek again and the younger scrambled to stop him. They brawled for a while, hands blocking hands—pinches and tickles, giggling quietly. “But it’s still creepy, I’ve never heard howling this many and this close before.” Jisung said once they calmed down, his head tucked inside the crook of Donghyuck’s neck.

“That’s okay,” Donghyuck patted the crown of Jiisung’s head, feels the dark strands softly falling loose against his fingertips. “You could run to uncle Chanyeol’s room next time, ‘cuz imma lock my door man ya dude here needs his beauty sleep.” he ruffled the hair in his fingers, voice a pitch higher to sound childlike.

“Rude.” Jisung huffed. Donghyuck chuckled.

“Sleep, Brat. I’m exhausted for real, it’s been a long day. You need to rest, too.” he squeezed the younger in his arms.

Jisung, by all means, not a small boy. He might be younger than Donghyuck, but he was a lot taller, voice a lot deeper, face a lot more mature with all the angles and sharp jaws—it was like puberty decided to hit him with a firetruck. If they were to be compared side by side, people would likely thought Donghyuck was the younger one; his softer and smaller build, nasally voice, round face that still had a cute baby fat that refused to leave him alone—Donghyuck would never blame them if they think he was the little brother.

But all those traits never really mattered since Jisung himself often acts like a baby; whining too much, sulking too much. Donghyuck was more than happy to baby him. Because no matter how Jisung had grown in a rapid speed like a giant beanstalk, he could always be a baby with Donghyuck.

Like right now, with the younger purring contently as Donghyuck played with his soft hair, cuddled warmly, Donghyuck let the younger sleeps in his bed like he was still the three years old who sneaked into his bed in a stormy night because he was scared of thunder. Still the same baby.

“Night, Hyung.” Jisung mumbled against his shoulder.

“Night, Sungie.”

The howling was still crooning dauntingly outside the window. And while the two brothers drift off to slumber, deafened by the comfort in each other company, they failed to hear that the sound was getting louder as it got closer.

~.~.~.~.~

Came morning, Donghyuck woke up to his alarm. He reached his arm out for his phone to swipe it off and opened one eye to peek at the window. From what he could guess through the thick curtain draped over his window, it was still dark outside. He frowned, his alarm supposed to goes off at seven o’clock and he was pretty sure that he got the time on his phone and wrist watch adjusted to the local time already.

With a fuzzy mind, not fully wake up yet, Donghyuck slowly pried himself from Jisung’s arms. Jisung stirred but didn't wake up. Donghyuck smiled down at his brother, he must be really tired. Jisung was a light sleeper, normally that would wake him up, but he didn't.

He walked to the window and opened the curtain, then was met with a morning skies covered by a heavy looking nimbostratus. He could see the sun was struggling to shine through those blobs of rain bearing clouds.

Donghyuck walked back to his bed and woke Jisung up, patting his shoulder lightly, “Sungie, wake up.” he called the younger. Jisung opened his eyes,

“It’s still dark, Hyung. You're too early.” he pulled the blanket over his head, attempting to go back to sleep. Donghyuck chuckled,

“It’s seven already, the skies are just super gloomy.” he said. Jisung uncovered his head from the blanket, frowning.

“Mood.” he pouted. Donghyuck laughed then walked out the door.

“Mood.” he repeated, heading to the bathroom to freshen up.

Jisung was still in a terrible mood when they walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Sugary fragrance and the pitter-patter in the kitchen indicated that their uncle was up and about. They entered the kitchen area curiously, only to find a stranger sitting comfortably on the dining table conversing with their uncle. Sensing their movement, the stranger turned his head to their direction. He smiled.

His smile was so, so pretty. Also too bright for such a gloomy morning.

“Hello!” he grinned, waving cheerfully and beckoned them to come closer. “Come, come. I’m so happy to finally see you both.” he patted their heads once they sit. Donghyuck smiled to the pretty male, and he could see Jisung also letting a small smile, still being polite even with his sour mood. Chanyeol turned around to greet them, spatula in hand, then went back to tend the stove.

“Hello, I’m Donghyuck. And this is Jisung.” Donghyuck introduced themselves to the pretty male. The said male grinned wider, his smile-lines forming a bunch of whiskers on the side of his nose—so, so cute. Like a corgi puppy.

“I know, I know,” he laughed lightly, “I’m Baekhyun, Chanyeol’s husband. I’m very sorry I couldn't see you last night, something important came up. Ready for breakfast? Chanyeol makes a really mean pancakes.” he paused, “Oh, do you like pancakes? Or do you prefer egg and bacon? I’m sure Chanyeol could whip up some hash browns very quick.” Donghyuck shook his head quickly.

“Pancake is fine, uncle Baekhyun.” he said.

“Nu-uh, nu-uh,” Baekhyun tutted, wiggling his index finger. “I don't think I like the term ‘uncle’, I’m too young for that.” Baekhyun said jokingly. But Donghyuck couldn't agree more, he indeed thought that Baekhyun—and Chanyeol—was too young to be called uncle. “Just Hyung is fine, Darlings.” he winked.

“Okay, Hyung.” Donghyuck nodded, smiling back.

Baekhyun turned his attention to Jisung, “Still not feeling alright, Jisung? Do you want some pain killers for your jet lag?” he asked. Donghyuck figured that Chanyeol must have filled Baekhyun with all the details from the other night. Jisung’s eyes widen at the sudden attention, cheeks turned to an adorably blushed pink.

“I-I’m alright, Hyung. Um… just… just...” he stuttered, looking like he was about to melt under Baekhyun’s invasive beams. Donghyuck took a pity on his little brother at last,

“He’s just cranky from the lack of sleep, Hyung. He’ll be alright after breakfast.” Donghyuck said, grinning at Jisung’s pout. Baekhyun laughed,

“I see, the pancake won’t be long, I promise.”

“This one is also cranky in the morning,” Chanyeol joined the conversation, pointing at Baekhyun, “Definitely not a morning bubble.” he turned back to the stove to make more pancakes. Baekhyun just shook his head, chuckling lightly. Donghyuck wondered which part of this cheery demeanor could be called “cranky”.

“It’s not my fault I couldn't sleep.” Jisung mumbled. Baekhyun perked at that,

“Oh, I’m so sorry. First night in a foreign place could be hard for some people.” he said sympathetically.

“Yeah, last night was a horrid experience for both of us.” Donghyuck admitted.

“You’re having a jet lag too?” now there was an obvious worry in Baekhyun’s pair of droopy eyes.

“Um, no. Not that.” Donghyuck grimaced as the memory comes back, “Last night… there were howling, wolves probably, and it was the first time for us to hear them so close.” he explained. Baekhyun’s smiles tensed for a fraction of second, and Donghyuck swore that Chanyeol froze for a fleeting moment before he continue to make the pancakes. But then Baekhyun smiled again, easy and warm,

“That happens a lot here, actually. But you don't have to worry about that.”

“I still think it was werewolves, it was full moon last night.” Jisung said stubbornly, pouting at Donghyuck. Baekhyun laughed again at that.

“There’s no such a thing as werewolf, Darling. Wolves howl to communicate, they could be hunting last night, or mating. They howl to call their mates. Also, they don't just do that when full moon, they could howl anytime, day or night.” Baekhyun supplied kindly. Donghyuck nodded,

“Told ya.” he quipped smugly to Jisung, making the younger’s pout grew bigger.

“Are you a NatGeo Wild enthusiast, too?” he asked Baekhyun, defeated.

Baekhyun giggled, “I’m more an Animal Planet kind of person.” he said, and Donghyuck joined his tinkling laughs.

Then Baekhyun stood up, walked up to Chanyeol and peeked around his husband’s board back on his tippy-toes, checking the pancakes. He hummed pleasantly.

“How many stacks do you like? Three? Five?” he asked as he grab some plates.

“Three,” Donghyuck sputtered, “I’ll get three, Hyung. Jisung, too.” five stack of pancakes absolutely not acceptable, even in Donghyuck’s love for sweet food. Baekhyun stacked the pancakes on the plates, then waltz back to the dining table, putting the food in front of them.

“Come on, Yeol, let’s eat.” he called his husband who was still busy on the stove.

“I’ll get the tea, you could eat first.” the tall male said. Baekhyun shrugged, then giving his attention back to his nephews.

“Maple syrup? Whipped cream? Strawberries?” he offered. Donghyuck preferred maple syrup, while Jisung liked whipped cream and strawberries. Baekhyun beamed at his choice, stated that he liked whipped cream and strawberries for his pancakes too. Jisung couldn't get anymore red, Donghyuck tried his best not to laugh at his face.

They eat quietly. Chanyeol already joined them after he made a herbal tea for Baekhyun and pour himself a cup of coffee. He also put two glasses of warm milk in front of Donghyuck and Jisung.

Jisung fumbled with his phone after a while, grumbling under his breath as if the device in his hand had offended him in some way. Donghyuck knew what exactly his problem is. “The data is slow, I’ve given up trying last night.” he shrugged. Jisung sighed, wiggling his curled lips and put his phone back on the table.

“Beat me, I can’t even stream Spotify. And I didn't download my playlists, sheesh.” he’s pouting again, even bigger than before. This pulled Baekhyun’s attention back to him.

“What’s wrong?” he probed the younger teen.

“Um… do you, um… do you happen to have Wi-Fi?” Jisung asked, simpering. Baekhyun light up in understanding.

“We do. Look for the network ‘puppy yoda’, the password is one two three cha cha cha~~” he sing-songed.

A line of silence followed for a good five seconds.

“…two… three….?” Jisung’s voice faded out upon hearing the peculiar Wi-Fi password, gaped at Baekhyun with amazement. Donghyuck was having a difficult time not to cackle, but Chanyeol snorted to Baekhyun’s puzzled expression.

“I told you it was dumb.” he laughed out loud when Baekhyun hissed a small “ _What!”_ at him, “The password, Baek! Kid’s just conked out his brain at your superb password.”

“I wasn't.” Jisung twitched.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at his husband, “Shut up, it’s not dumb. Nobody would guess that!” he huffed, then turned to smile at Jisung.

“Sorry, Munchkin. Let me just type it for you.” he asked for Jisung’s phone and typed the password himself. “There, all connected. I’ll text the password to make it easier.” he promised, handing Jisung his phone back.

Jisung smiled, happy for having a fast internet connection. “Thank you, Hyung.” he said.

“You’re welcome. Oh by the way, I still don't have your numbers. Here, type them in.” he pulled out his own phone from his Jeans’ pocket and handed it to Donghyuck.

Donghyuck typed in his and Jisung’s numbers, put his name as Haechan and Jisung as, well, Jisung. He gave the phone back to the owner.

“Haechan?” Baekhyun tilted his head inquiringly.

“It’s, um, my nick name. Mother used to call me that.” he answered sheepishly.

“Ahh…” Baekhyun drawled, “Full Sun?” he smiled when Donghyuck nods, “Lovely. We really do need more sun around here, Haechannie.” he said fondly, putting his phone back inside his Jeans’ pocket.

Donghyuck glanced at the kitchen’s huge window, where they could see the still gloomy skies. It wasn't pouring yet, but the clouds are getting thicker and darker.

A few moment went by with a content slow conversation among them when those stacked of pancakes were finally gone. They still lounged on the dining table, Baekhyun engaging them in a more serious topic.

“I talked to Sungkyung the other day, she said she will submit your school transfer documents today. We hope that tomorrow you can go back to school if everything goes well. It’s actually easy to transfer schools here, Boörgz never picky about students.” he said. The both teens nodded at his words.

“Where is the school? Is it far?” Jisung asked.

“Not really, it was thirty minutes leisure walk from here. Twenty if you speed walk.” Chanyeol answered him, “Ten if you Usain Bolted.” he added, grinning, “Spent my whole teenage life proving the last one.”

“You were just lazy.” Baekhyun chimed in.

“I value my sleep more than school, so sue me.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “We actually drove past it last night.” Chanyeol said to the teens.

“We did?” Donghyuck asked dumbly.

“Uh-huh, Boörgz Education Centre, it was hard to miss with a building that massive.”

The teens hummed in understanding. “Why’s the name like that, though? Wouldn't it be easier with just Boörgz High?” Jisung mused, remembering his thought last night about the fancy name.

“Because it’s not.” Chanyeol simply said, then chuckled at the teens confused expression. “We only have one school for each level here, because there aren't that much of people. So the preschool, elementary, mid, high, college and uni are located in one place. That’s why the giant name board you saw last night called education center. All the schools are there.”

“Oh, okay...”

“Though, they do have a different area for each school. The place doesn't actually mixed all those students with different level together, they put walls to separate each school.” Chanyeol added. “Only college and university are combined in one area, because of age wise, both collage and university are considered equal, I think.” he concluded afterwards. Donghyuck and Jisung nodded again at the information.

“Am I allowed to have part time job?” Donghyuck asked. This had been on his mind since they arrived in Boörgz. Just the thought of burdening his two uncles with their extra financial baggage was a bitter reality to bear.

“You’re seventeen, aren't you? Then it’s not a problem. Jisung, though, not allowed yet. You must be at least seventeen to have part time jobs.” Baekhyun answered him. “But you should know, as your guardians, we are obligated to give you allowance. You don't really need a part time job, but if you want to, you can.” the both teens gasped at Baekhyun word.

“What...” Jisung stared at the man, wide eyed.

“No, you don't have to do that. You don't have to spend more money on—” Donghyuck halted his rebuttal when Baekhyun held his index finger up for them to listen to him first.

“We really _have_ to do that, actually. Because the money for your allowance are yours to begin with. Not ours.”

“Huh…?” Jisung still looked at Baekhyun with wide eyes.

“What… what do you mean?” Donghyuck asked.

“It was your money. From your parents.” Baekhyun stated matter-of-factly.

“Our parents... left us money…?”

“Yes, a lot actually. You could see the amount in the will.” Baekhyun smiled.

“B-but…” Donghyuck raked his brain if Sungkyung ever mentioned something about this. There was nothing. “But Miss Sungkyung never told us about this.” Donghyuck still didn't understand. Sungkyung talked to them about a lot of things in their parents’ will, except for this.

“Ah, yeah, she left that part out on purpose.” Baekhyun sighed, “She thought that it would be easier if we are the ones who explained this to you. Since we are your guardians, the money would be our responsibility. Sungkyung and I will keep tabs on every expenses. You could keep tabs on too, if you want, so we can recheck together. All the money, of course, will be yours to manage once you finish school, just like everything your parents left you in the will. I’m sure Sungkyung already explained this part to you?”

“Yes...” Donghyuck trailed off.

“Well, that’s pretty much it, really.” Baekhyun continued, “We’ll give you both your allowance, the same amount every week; you can decide the amount you want. But that was it, an allowance, for you to spend to your hearts delight. If you need more for anything, really, _anything—_ ” he paused, emphasized the last word to make his point, “—tell me, then I’ll give you the money you need. We’ll comply to everything as long as it’s still within reasonable limits. Books, clothes, shoes, new phones, your hobbies, bikes, accessories; anything. We can tell you no, however, if you’re about to use it for bad things. Gambling, for example. Or drugs. Or wasting the money to buy a star for your favorite idol. We won’t allow that. That would drain you to bits.” Baekhyun chuckled at his own joke.

“Okay...” Donghyuck took a deep breath, “You… you would actually do all that for us?” he asked with a shaky voice. Baekhyun’s smile was warm,

“Yes.”

“Why…?”

“Why not?” Baekhyun inquired, tilting his head. Donghyuck didn't answer. “It’s because we want to give the both of you the same comfortable life, Haechannie. But I’m so sorry that we have to dragged you all the way here and not living in a big city like you used to.”

Then, the rain that had been long overdue finally started to drizzle. But the somber nimbostratus that hung heavily since earliest time that morning had promised a downpour, so a downpour it fulfilled. In seconds, dense droplets of rain rammed against every surface in a punishing torrent. The house seemed to rattle with how violent the rain strike.

Donghyuck averted his eyes from the depressing view of the window, “But,” he swallowed, eyes starting to sting, “But it would be a burden to you. I… I thought you will only let us to live under your roof. I mean, you could’ve do just that and that’s it. I thought you won’t even bother dealing with all those complicated details for us. I just… I just didn't think you would be this kind. I’m… I’m...” Donghyuck’s effort failed him as he burst in tears. Jisung was crying quietly beside him, holding his hand and rests his head on his shaking shoulder.

Baekhyun reached his hand out and took Donghyuck’s other hand that had been lying idly on top of the table, his voice was soft when he talks, “Sweethearts, we’re not doing this out of obligation. You're Chanyeol’s nephews, yes, and it’s only make sense for us to be your guardians. But that’s not the reason why we’re doing this. We’re doing this because we sincerely want to, to ease your pain so you both can live untroubled like other kids. To give you a place you can call home. We really want you to be a part of our life, to let you know that both of you still have a family that will love you no matter what.”

Donghyuck and Jisung were straight up sobbing now, muttering “thank you” and “I’m sorry” repeatedly.

“We—” Donghyuck choked on his tears, “We can't thank you enough. We owe you so much.” he managed to say. Baekhyun stood up and dragged his dinning chair to Donghyuck before he sit again facing him, Chanyeol already at Jisung’s side, caressing his hair.

“Hey,” he called softly, Donghyuck looked up only to find Baekhyun’s eyes already wet with tears, it was mesmerizing, like crystals. “Don’t say that. Please stop thinking that you're a burden to us. You're not. You’re the family members that we cherished.”

“Th-thank you.”

“No, don't thank us. Nothing to be thanked for.” Baekhyun drew Donghyuck into an embrace, the boy continue to sob on his shoulder. He saw Jisung hugged his brother from behind, also sobbing, and he caressed the younger teen's head soothingly, “God, you're a bunch of babies, what am I gonna do with you.” he laughed fondly then.

The rain was still pouring mad outside.

They didn't have to carry their burden alone—he and Jisung, Donghyuck realized. He couldn't bring their parents back, nor their complete little family. But maybe, as he dried his tears and smiled widely at Baekhyun and Chanyeol, Jisung on his side, his uncle’s little family here in Boörgz could be their little family too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you were wondering:  
> Zheizlūx = pronounce like “silk”  
> Boörgz = pronounce like “books”  
> lol don't ask x_x


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would he tell him, anyway? That seeing him standing too close with someone else, or even talking to someone else other than him made him green in the stomach?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another monster chapter, im terribly sorry for the grammar hazard and the slow slow slow update T_T

“Rough night?” Junmyeon’s dry tone welcomed the two teens that had just entered the kitchen, supporting bird nest of hair, and one of them had a super sour face.

“My bones all rumpled, definitely not a picnic.” the grumpy one, Renjun, slumped himself down on the table, left cheek flat against the cool shiny surface, grumbling all the way. His younger brother sat down beside him, giving him a light massage on his nape. “It’s been months already, why is it still hurt? Even Chenle is fine, now.” he sighed.

“But it’s getting better, right? It didn't hurt that much anymore?” the younger brother, Chenle, asked in concern. Renjun let out a tired hum, confirming.

“The effects are different for everyone, but yes, yours are too long. I’ll call Miss Moon later for an appointment.” Junmyeon reached his hand out to pat Renjun’s silk of light brown bed-hair. “I’m sure it’s nothing, Yixing also had it longer than average.”

“But not for _months._ ” Renjun groaned, feeling his bones still rattling painfully. “Where is he, by the way,” he lifted his head to look around the kitchen. Junmyeon shrugged,

“Talking to his babies, I supposed.”

“I’m his baby.” Renjun mumbled, Junmyeon let out a small laugh at that.

“His other babies, then.”

“For the love of God they're not my babies. They’re ivies.” Yixing came in from the kitchen backdoor, carrying a small basket full of bright red cherry tomatoes.

“But you're talking to them?” Chenle quipped. Yixing rolled his eyes, dunking the cherry tomatoes in the bowl to rinse.

“They understand, you know. They’d know if you love them or not, it actually helps them grow better.”

“Mn, I read somewhere that classical music helps too.” Renjun’s voice was muffled as he buried his face into his arm.

“You alright, Injun-ah?” Yixing put his cherry tomatoes aside and approached the gloomy looking teen, caressing his hair just like Junmyeon did earlier.

“Transformation suck.” came the muffled reply.

“Oh…” Yixing patted his nephew’s head affectionately, “Poor thing, now I begin to think that this is genetic.”

“But I didn't?” Chenle mused.

“You’re a Beta.” Yixing kept on patting Renjun’s head when the kitchen goes quiet, “Oh wait, I'm also a Beta.” this made Renjun snorted under his arm.

“Hyung should stop talking to plant, you're getting more spacey.” Chenle said.

“Second that,” Junmyeon didn't even look up from his tablet.

“I think you inhaled too much gardenia.” it’s muffled, but Yixing could hear what Renjun said clearly.

“Shut it you three, I'm not taking any insult of my babies.”

“ _I’m_ your baby.” Renjun lifted his head and gave Yixing his best stink eye. Yixing chuckled,

“Of course you are. You're one of my very grumpy ivy bush.” Renjun let out a huge sigh at Yixing’s answer but smiled nonetheless, hiding it under his arm.

“Anyway,” Chenle pointed the cherry tomatoes on the kitchen counter, “Is that our breakfast?”

“Nope, I'm making juice.” Yixing left the dining table to get back on washing his tomatoes, rinsing them on the sink.

“Ew,” even not visible, everyone in the room could tell that Renjun’s face is getting even more sour.

“I’d rather eat spinach.” Chenle scrunched his nose, “Why would you even drink ketchup?”

“It’s not ketchup, Lele.” Yixing tutted.

“Tomatoes are good for you, Kids. For better eyesight and beautiful skin.”

“Hyung, you don't even like tomatoes.” Renjun lifted his face again, “You never eat them.”

“And tomatoes are dangerous for dogs.” Chenle added.

Yixing cleared his throat, turned around to look at them, both hands on his waist, “First, Junmyeon, _how could you_ not eat your tomatoes—you’re being a bad example. I’ll watch you from now on,” even in his irritated state, his dimples were still on display, making his scolding slightly flatten. “Second,” Yixing eyed his nephews, “You're not _dogs._ Tomatoes are named wolf-peach for some reason. No excuses, I’ll watch you two closely, too.”

As Yixing turned his back again to continue washing his tomatoes, the other three just stared at each other before shrugging.

“Better eyesight,” Renjun hummed, “That explains your super expensive prescription glasses, right Hyung?” he grinned when Junmyeon glared at him, “What is it? Minus forty?”

“ _Fourteen;_ now shush, no sassing your uncle.” he snipped, unconsciously adjusting his branded glasses up his nose, making the both teens giggled.

Short moments after, four tall glasses of cherry tomato juice were served on the dining table, along with four plates of bacon and eggs.

“I added strawberries and a lot of honey in the juice, you like strawberries don't you,” Yixing offered as he saw his nephews eyeing the juice in disdain. “Trust me, it doesn't taste that bad.” he chuckled.

Renjun sighed and sipped his juice reluctantly, contemplating whether he liked the taste or not.

“Okay, not that bad, I guess.” he said then. Seeing his brother didn't have any problem swallowing the bright juice, Chenle also sipped his own glass, and decided that he agreed.

For a moment, there were only clinks of forks against plates as they eat their breakfast peacefully.

“Chanyeol said his nephews already arrived last night, he couldn't stop talking about them yesterday.” Junmyeon said as they started their breakfast.

“Oh? That's good they made it safely.” Yixing smiled, “Poor kids, the change of place must be really hard for them after what happened to their parents.” he shook his head in sympathy, “How old are they, again?”

“I think they are around Injun and Lele’s age? I don't know precisely, Yeol only said that they could be friends.”

“Who?” Renjun asked when he heard his name was mentioned.

“Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys. The Parks had new addition in their household, I think they could be your friends.” Junmyeon filled them in.

“They’re adopting teenagers?”

“Ah no,” Junmyeon shook his head, “They're fostering their nephews, actually. Their parents died in a car crash couple of days ago, so now they're in Chanyeol’s care.”

“Oh my god,” Renjun covered his mouth, “That’s awful…”

“God, that must be hard.” Chenle sniffed, “And they're just our age, I can’t imagine how it feels.”

“Indeed. And on top of all, they're clueless about Boörgz.” Yixing sighed.

“Eh?” the both teens gasped in unison, then Chenle asked, “You mean, they're _muggles_?”

“What?”

“Erm, I mean, they're _clueless_ clueless?”

“Mn, city fresh clueless.” Yixing nodded.

“Now that’s a little bit hard to befriend, if you ask me.” Renjun mused.

“Just try, they're practically alone, you know.” Junmyeon suggested, “Try gently though, leave the explaining to Chanyeol and Baekhyun only.”

“We’ll try, don't worry.” Renjun assured, “Let’s just hope they're easy to approach.”

“Just tone down your sharp tongue, then it’s all good.” Chenle teased his tiny older brother.

“I’m _so_ gonna shove this plate down your throat,” Renjun threatened, raising his fork at Chenle. The younger dodged the faux attack, laughing. Renjun proceeded to steal his last piece of bacon from his plate,

“Hey!” Chenle pouted when the bacon disappeared into Renjun’s mouth. The later just snickered, sticking his tongue out.

“Alright, no fighting while eating.” Yixing said as he continued his plate.

“I literally just finish my breakfast by force.” Chenle said sourly, still pouting.

“What, Lele wants his bacon back? Here let me bring it back up,” Renjun mocked, faking a gag.

“Eww!! Yixing Hyung!” Chenle screeched in disgust.

“Injun-ah,” Yixing warned flatly, not even look up from his phone; reading his daily herbs journal. Renjun snorted at his huffy brother.

“Whatever,” Chenle rolled his eyes, “I'm gonna wash up, Renjun Hyung will do the dishes because I'm pissed.”

“Wha- hey! No, what the f- _fluffy_ _pup_ , Chenle, come back! I'm not washing the di-” but the jet black haired teen already zoomed out the kitchen.

“Please wash the dishes, Injun-ah.” Yixing flashed his deep dimples to his oldest nephew then back to his phone.

“I'm gonna kick his butt for real, I swear to god.”

“No kicking you brother.”

Renjun puffed his cheeks, “But I'm _sick,_ I can’t wash the dishes with all my bones threatening to detach from each other.”

Yixing sighed, “Okay, okay,” he shook his head, half amused half annoyed, “You brats are impossible.”

“You’re the best, Hyung.” Renjun grinned before he too, dashed out of kitchen door towards his room.

~.~.~.~.~

“You’re good for school?” Junmyeon asked Renjun when the both teens were ready for the day. Renjun nodded,

“My joints still rattled, but I'm fine, don't worry.” Renjun shrugged.

“You can rest, you know. I’ll call your school.” Junmyeon said. Renjun shook his head.

“No, I'm fine. It’s not that hurt anymore, I can function.”

“Okay, then,” Junmyeon smiled, “I called Miss Moon earlier, she said you could come to see her after school.”

“Alright. Thanks, Hyung.” Junmyeon nodded and both teens were out the door.

Their walk to school was silent, the nimbostratus was thick above their heads, and the morning was cold. Renjun tightened his grip around his torso, snuggling deeper into his fluffy jacket.

“It’s gonna be raining so hard today.” Chenle commented,

“Mn, hope there won’t be long, I have a running test today. God I hate PE, I should’ve stayed at home.” Renjun grumbled. Chenle snorted, shaking his head,

“It’s not too late to turn around, Hyung.” he said.

“Can’t do, I have a study date after lunch.” just right after he said that, the air filled with a sweet honeydew scent. Chenle scrunched his nose at that,

“Ugh—Jesus, Hyung. Gross!”

“What, I’m happy. Not my fault that your love life is as crusty as your hair.” Renjun retorted.

“My hair’s fine,” Chenle unconsciously touched his bangs, “I took a special care of my hair, thank you very much.”

“I wonder what your scent gonna be like when you fall in love, I’ll never let you hear the end of it.”

“Can I just choose to live like an amoeba? Alone and peaceful.”

“And split yourself to reproduce. Okay.” Renjun said, “Just tell me when you want to be cut in half, I’ll get my chainsaw ready.”

“You’re horrible, oh my God. I don't get what Jeno Hyung sees in you.”

“I’m pretty, that’s why.”

“That’s shallow.”

“Yeah, I agree. You're more than a pretty face, Injunnie.” a new voice joined them, “Hey, Baby.” another jet black haired boy, all smiley, lips and eyes, wrapped his hand around Renjun’s tiny shoulders and gave him a little peck on the cheek. The sweet honeydew scented air is now mixed with a strong rose and woodsy scent; Jeno’s scent. Chenle rolled his eyes at the public display of affection, mumbling “gross” under his breath.

“Hey, you,” Renjun beamed at his boyfriend, his mate, feeling his body temperature raising a bit because of Jeno’s body heat.

“Chenle looks sour, like usual. I’m glad you're okay, last night was pretty rough, wasn't it?” Jeno assessed the younger boy. Chenle shrugged,

“This is my default face, thanks.” he sniffed, “Thank you for worrying.”

“No, really. Is your ribs okay? The fall was pretty high.”

“I’m strong, don't worry.” Chenle sighed, unable to stay pissed at his brother’s mate. Because Jeno is really that sweet, a very gentle Alpha.

“Why did you fall, anyway? We run around that area every month.” Renjun asked.

“It was weird, I was just about to jump over the big root when suddenly my left foot felt like loosing bones. Then I fell, just like that. But then the feeling was gone, and I'm good again.” Chenle explained what happened to him during their monthly full moon run.

“Hmm… that’s strange, don't you think? Should you go with me to see miss Moon?”

“Nah, don't wanna. Maybe it was just a nerve slip or something.”

“What the hell is a ‘nerve slip’, you dummy. You come with me, or I tell hyungs about your ‘nerve slip’.” Renjun ended Chenle’s protest even before the said protest flew out the younger’s mouth.

“Jeez, whatever.” Chenle sulked but yields to his brother’s words.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Jeno offered. Renjun shook his head,

“No, you have a basketball practice. We’re good.”

“I wonder if they will come to school today.” Chenle mused after a long silent walk.

“Who?” Jeno asked.

“Chanyeol’s nephews. Junmyeon said they arrived last night.”

“Oh… Donghyuck and Jisung, their names.”

“How did y—oh, Baekhyun, nevemind. Go on.” Renjun grinned at Jeno’s raised eyebrow.

“I don't think they will come to school today, school paper and all. Maybe in a couple of days. They're our ages, too. I mean, Donghyuck is our age, and Jisung is Chenle’s.”

“Never knew Chanyeol had a sibling all along.” said Chenle.

“He didn't.” Jeno shook his head, “It was his cousin, actually. His father’s twin’s son.”

“Are they good? I mean, not some city snob?” Renjun asked.

“No idea. Baekhyun never met them before, neither was Chanyeol.”

“Isn’t that strange? It’s like they are the nephew you got out of nowhere.”

“Nu uh, Chanyeol actually knew about them. They just never met. But for them, yes, Chanyeol and Baekhyun are like the uncles they got out of nowhere. They never knew they have an uncle until a couple of days ago.”

“When their parents died…” Chenle mumbled. Jeno nodded.

“When their parents died.” he said softly.

“Why did you never mention about them, Jeno?” asked Renjun.

“I just found out about them literally two days ago. Baekhyun was at our house when Chanyeol called crying, apparently he was close with his cousin and they are the only relatives he had.”

“I see…” Renjun nodded, “I hope they are easy to approach, hyungs want us to befriend them.” Jeno hummed in agreement,

“Baekhyun wants me to befriend them too, said that they will need that.”

“Can’t imagine if I lost my parents like that, I would die.”

“Yeah…” Chenle and Jeno mumbled to Renjun’s words.

It was silent again after that, until they separated at their school gate, to their respective morning classes.

~.~.~.~.~

“PE after Niagara of rain is a nightmare.” Renjun huffed as he slumped on the library chair in front of his mate, tucked far behind rows of tall shelves packed with old books. “Fuck my bones hurt so much, why did I insist to come to school today.” he whined, long and miserable. Jeno chuckled as he stood up and moved to sit beside his cranky mate.

“What can I do to help, hm?” he asked. Renjun shook his head,

“Nothing, this is the pain I carry alone.” he sighed dramatically.

“Really, nothing at all?”

“Mn.”

“Why did you insist to come to school, though? You know PE would mess your bones even more.”

“Because—” Renjun stopped, suddenly recalled the reason why he pushed himself to go to school. Right. Jeno. “Because, um, I don't want to delay my running test. I don't want to take it alone next week, that would be hell.”

Jeno smiled and ruffled his mate’s hair. He knew that his tiny, spiky mate wasn't telling the truth, his scent flickered and he caught that. He reached down for Renjun’s idling hand and intertwined their fingers, hoping it will calm him, ease his discomfort even just a bit. Renjun smiled tiredly at him.

“You can sleep while I'm studying, I’ll wake you up when school’s over. And hand me your books, I’ll write your English essay for you.”

“Oh, Jeno,” Renjun sighed, “You’re an angel sent from heaven. What do I do without you.” Jeno laughed,

“Failing your English class, I'm sure.” they fell into a quiet giggle as Renjun leaned his head on table and Jeno started to study, hands still in each other’s grasps.

~.~.~.~.~

“Are you sure it was a study date?” Chenle commented dryly at Renjun post-nap swollen eyes. Jeno laughed and Renjun just sulked, ignoring the comment.

“I’ll leave you two, then. Careful on your way, okay.” Jeno said to the siblings at the school gate. “Call you later.” he added to Renjun. His mate nodded.

“Bye, Hyung.” Chenle waved and they walked quietly to Miss Moon clinic. The sun already low on the horizon and so the temperature was dropping quickly. Renjun shivered inside his thick jacket.

“Want to grab a coffee before we go?” he asked his younger brother.

“Sure,” Chenle nodded, “The rain was pretty bad, I thought it would flood the school.”

“It was a mini flood at the trek. I ran like a seal in mud, pretty sure I got an F, fuck my life.” Renjun huffed. Chenle laughed,

“But are you okay, tho? Do you want me to carry you?’

“No, I'm fine. What if your left foot dead again.”

“Um, about that,” Chenle hesitated. Renjun squinted his eyes at his brother,

“It was dead again, wasn't it?”

“Yeah, almost toppled down the stairs.”

“Oh my god, Chenle!” Renjun began to fuss, checking his brother’s form here and there,

“Hyung,” the younger giggled, “Hyung, I'm fine. Stop touching my ribs, it tickles!”

“Tell that to Miss Moon, and I'm gonna tell hyungs too, you can’t stop me. You could've died.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay. Chill.” Chenle placated his brother, “I will.”

They grabbed their coffee like they planned, the door dinged when they entered the coffee shop.

“Welcome to _Kuro Neko_ , what can I brew you in such a lovely afternoon?” a barista with a bright red hair, bright smile and even brighter eyes was welcoming them.

“Hey, Yuta Hyung,” both teens waved at the coffee shop owner.

“Woah, kids,” Yuta turned wide eyed when he got a good look of his guests.

“Yeah, thanks.” Renjun said sourly. Yuta laughed,

“Sorry, sorry. Rough day?” he smiled, leaning on his elbow on the counter, chin resting on his palm.

“Rough as your coffee grinder.” Chenle nodded. Yuta hummed sympathetically.

“Thank god I'm not in high school anymore. Suck to be you, isn't it?” he grinned.

“Whatever, Hyung.” Renjun huffed, “Please just give us our orders, we actually have an appointment at the clinic.”

“You haven't ordered anything, Love.” Yuta sing-songed.

“Oh, right. Sorry.” Renjun said sheepishly, “One macchiato, and one caffe latte. Both regular.”

“Coming right up.” Yuta beamed as he punched down their order. “Is it bad? Should I be worried?” Yuta asked the teens a moment later as he worked on their orders.

“Hm?” Renjun tilted his head at his question, distracted.

“You going to see Miss Moon, should I be worried?” the red haired male explained.

“Ah… no, not really, Hyung. For now, I guess. We’re not dying, yet.” Renjun said. Yuta smiled,

“Let me know if you need anything, okay.” he said, then brought two steaming cups of hot beverage, “Here, on the house.”

“Aww, thanks, Hyung.”

“You’re the sweetest.”

Yuta laughed, “Of course I am, now off you go, don't wanna keep Miss Moon waiting.” the teens waved at the shop owner before going back out, walked to the clinic two blocks down from the coffee shop.

With piping hot coffee in their palms, the cold felt a tad bit bearable as they speed walked to the clinic. The receptionist table was empty when they arrived.

“Hello?” Renjun called whoever on duty.

“In second!” someone shouted from the back of the room. Then a boy emerged from behind the swing doors, metal tray in hands, looking distracted. His jet black hair was in complete disarray. “Oh, hi guys,” he beamed to the teens, “Hold on, let me, um,” he put the tray on the counter, Renjun could see some opened bottles with different colored liquid inside. “Okay, sorry about that. Coming to see my sister?” he finally settled behind his table and computer.

“Yeah. You seem busy, Hyung. What are those?” Chenle asked.

“My herb mix, don't worry about that.” he typed away on his computer, “There, you may see her.” he smiled up to the teens.

“Thanks, Taeil Hyung.” Renjun said, then let themselves in through the glass doors as Taeil went back behind the swing doors.

Renjun knocked on the wooden door with “Moon Gayoung” written on the metal palette. The door opened, revealing a girl with a short brown hair, smiling at them.

“Been waiting for you, guys.” she said as she widened the door for them to come in. “Please sit down, Miss Moon will see you in a minute.” she disappeared behind another wooden door in the room.

“Thank you, Arin Noona.” Renjun mumbled, unheard. Chenle snorted beside him.

Short moment after, a young woman came from the same door where Arin disappeared earlier, the later following her dutifully.

“Hello, boys. How are your feelings today?” she smiled at them, sat down on her seat.

“I still get sore after transforming, it’s been nine months already, longer than Yixing Hyung had.” Renjun started.

“Okay.” the doctor jotted down his answer, “Any bruises or fever? Nausea?”

“No, just sore bones. All my joints hurt, too.”

“Alright,” she smiled again after writing some more, “Up the bed,” she gestured to her side, and Renjun removed his shoes hurriedly before climbing up the examination table. “Open,” Renjun opened his mouth for the doctor to check with her flashlight. “Deep breath,” Renjun did what she ordered as she ran her stethoscopes on his chest. She also checked him under his clothes; ankles, knees, elbows, wrists, ribs. She moved his limbs a couple of times and also checked for any swell.

Renjun put his shoes back when he sat back down on his chair.

“Nothing seems to be worried about.” Gayoung smiled reassuringly. “Soreness after transformation could be really long, up to two years. It is really depends on body condition. As long as it doesn't followed by fever, or nausea, and doesn't leave bruises, it’s okay. I will give you some feverfew to ease you joints.”

“Okay,” Renjun nodded.

“If it gets any worse, if you ever find bruises or fall into fever right after transformation, come see me again.”

“It actually less hurt than the first time. I don't know whether I'm getting used to it or it’s really getting better.” Renjun said.

“I believe it’s getting better, Renjun-ah, I don't see anything wrong. Just a fit, healthy young man.” Gayoung beamed. Renjun smiled at that.

“But can’t it be stopped, though? Do I have to endure it until it’s over, nobody knows when?”

“I’m afraid so, but feverfew will help the soreness a lot. Drink that after the transformation finished, then you should be fine in an hour max.”

“Okay…”

“Great. Anything else? How about your heat? Any problem? Do you need suppressant?” Renjun pinked at the doctor’s question.

“N-no, I, uh…” he scratched his nape awkwardly, “I found my mate already, Noona.” he explained, face even redder. Chenle cackled at his misery.

“I see, that’s good.” the doctor chuckled. “Who is it? God it’s been a while since I catch up with the youngsters, I don't know who’s with who.”

“It’s, um, Jeno.”

“Aww…” both doctor and her nurse cooed, “Best friends to mates, that’s cute.”

Renjun cleared his throat, face on fire, “Uh, Chenle got something to tell you, too, Noona.” he said then, desperate to stir the conversation somewhere else.

“Oh? You get sore bones too?”

“No,” Chenle shook his head, willed his laughter away as the spotlight was now on him. “Last night when we ran around our territory perimeter, my left foot suddenly dead, like it was removed from my body. I fell pretty high, but nothing hurt, thankfully. And today at school, it happened again. I almost fell down the stairs.”

“Foot suddenly dead?” the doctor asked slowly, exchanging look with Arin. “You mean no spasm or tight feeling? Nothing hurt?” Chenle just shook his head again.

“Nothing. The moment I felt it, it was gone the next second like nothing happened.”

“Okay, up the bed then.” Chenle did what he was asked, “You said you fell, right? Which side? How high?”

“I fell on my right side, about, um… three meters? I was about to jump, then I lost balance, slammed into the ground next to me. We were on the small cliff.”

“Shirt off,” the doctor ordered, Chenle took off his shirt, “Hmm… no bruises, that’s good. Are you sure nothing’s hurt? Your ankle?”

“No.”

“Okay. Did you hit your head?”

“Nope.”

“Alright.” Gayoung took a deep breath then walked back behind her desk, “Physically there’s nothing wrong,” the doctor said when Chenle already back on his seat. “But as in magical…” Gayoung hesitated, “It’s nothing to do with your health, because this is anything but medic. And this is an uncommon phenomenon that almost nobody knows enough about it. As one of the town’s magic user, I believe I know quite much. So I'm gonna explain it to you if you need it. Well, it was a sign…”

“A… sign?” both teens whispered, horrified.

“It’s not a bad thing, don't be scared. You might find it to be a good news if you see it from a certain point.” Gayoung laughed at the boys’ expression. “It was a rare case, like I said, uncommon, almost nobody experience it nowadays, but it was a sign nonetheless.” she smiled tenderly, “You know the saying about how you can’t feel your legs, or the that your legs turn into jelly when you’re nervous around someone you really like?” the both boys nodded, but confused. “It’s a hyperbolic description in many creative literature, but there is an actual reverence for it.”

“….what?”

“What do you think about soulmates, Chenle-yah?”

~.~.~.~.~

Renjun couldn't recall the time when he and Jeno weren't best friends. Ever since he could remember, Jeno was always in the picture. Literally in the picture. From every single baby photographs to the nowadays phone gallery, Jeno was always on his side.

Sure he and Jeno had other friends aside from each other, but in such a town this small, everyone was everyone’s friends.

Renjun and Chenle weren't born in Boörgz. Their parents moved to Boörgz some time after they got Chenle, in hope to find a new life that was not as harsh as their hometown. The Chinese siblings lived in Boörgz ever since, but their parents didn't. Eventually, their father needed to go back to their hometown to take over his family’s farm and plantation, leaving them in Boörgz under their uncle’s—their mother’s cousin, Yixing—care.

Boörgz wasn't that different from their hometown; mountains, hills, woods, meadows—all the greens and the cold weather, so toddler Renjun and Chenle didn't find it shocking when they first arrived. Felt just like home, only with different people. They were soon to meet their new friends, boys and girls their ages. While the four years old Renjun was a reserved baby, three years old Chenle was a loud and cheerful ball of joy, easily attached to people and made friends faster than Renjun.

That was when Jeno came into the picture. Little Renjun was quietly watching Chenle running around with children in the town square, splashing water at each other from the stone fountain at the center of the spacious area. Their mother was in one of the stores surrounding the park, had ask them to wait outside while she was doing groceries. The bench he sat on was cold, but he couldn't bring himself to join Chenle and the other children to play because as much as he wanted to include himself, he was shy. As he contemplated his decision whether to join Chenle or to go back to their mother, this small boy with a cute eye-smile was sitting next to him, beaming and asked him why he was sitting there by himself.

Renjun never stuttered, but his voice was small and timid when he answered the kind boy that he was waiting for his mother to finish her grocery shopping, while watching his brother play. Jeno, the kind boy introduced himself, said that he will sit with him until his mother came back. Chenle looked at him curiously among the children he was playing with and Renjun ignored him, pretending that his face wasn't warming up or a couple of shades pinker.

“What’s your name?” Jeno had asked, ripping a gummy bear packet open and offered the sweets to his, hopefully, new friend.

“I’m Renjun…” Renjun said, eyeing the colorful bears with fruity flavor in Jeno’s hand. “Um, thank you, but mama said I can only eat candies after lunch.” he declined regretfully, gummy bears were one of his favorites.

“Why?”

“I have bad teeth, so mama said I can’t eat candies much. Only after lunch.” Renjun opened his mouth a little to give the boy a look of his tiny cavity.

“Oh…” the Jeno grimaced, touching his own left cheek unconsciously, thankful that he didn't have any teeth problem. “But your mama is not here, she wouldn't know.”

“Lying is bad,” Renjun frowned, “And if my teeth hurt later, mama would know.”

Jeno had decided then, that this tiny boy with pretty eyes and cute snaggletooth, was a nice boy and he wanted to be his friend, immediately.

“Hmm,” Jeno folded the candy packet closed, “This is for you, then. You can eat them later.”

“Oh,” taken aback, Renjun looked at the package, wide eyed, “I… but I have candies at home…” his mother always stacked their favorite snacks, anyway.

“Then you will have more candies,” Jeno insisted, “Next time we meet again, we already friends because friends share candies.”

“Really?”

“Yes!” Jeno beamed, “Oh friends also knows each others’ age. How old are you, Renjun?”

“I’m four,” Renjun smiled and put the candies inside his pocket. “You?”

“I’m four, too!” Jeno laughed, “Wow, I’m glad I met you today, I love having new friend.”

“Yeah… me too.” Renjun’s smile is timid. He was happy. “Thank you for the gummies, Jeno.” Jeno gave him a beaming smile and nodded.

Later that day, in the car on their way home, Renjun told his mother that he made friends with this lovely boy who gave him a packet of gummy bear candies. His mother had smiled, asked the new friend’s name, and told him that he did a good job. She rewarded him double portion of candies since he was being such an honest champion, Chenle too because he’s been behaved.

Renjun ate the gummy bears Jeno gave him, all warm inside.

They met again at school, Renjun and Jeno, and the former shared his candies with his new friend after lunch—his favorite milk taffy. They were inseparable ever since.

At some point of their friendship, Renjun realized that he had develop a tiny _tiny_ crush on Jeno. How could he not? Jeno was sweet, smart, kind, polite, an all around good boy. And he always put Renjun first, every little thing that count. Like when they entering their classes, Jeno always opened the door and let Renjun in before him. When they watch a baseball match at their school, Jeno always helped Renjun walked down the bleachers. When Renjun needed to practice his drawing of person’s hand—his weakest talent, god grief, Jeno willingly offered his hand and laid his palm up idly on the table for hours until Renjun was finished, and he never complain about anything during the drawing process. When Renjun got his drink mixed up with somebody else, Jeno gladly exchange his dark mocca with Renjun’s syrupy lemonade. When there was a stack of pickles underneath his burger, Jeno swapped their meals without a word, giving Renjun his cheesy chicken burger.

All of those things, he had done without a second thought. It’s like Jeno was breathing of being nice.

At first Renjun looked at it as if it was just Jeno thing; he was sure Jeno had done the same to other people because he was a nice person. Renjun had seen him helped their classmate put up their decorative banner for the school festival. Had seen him helped his neighbor dog-sitting for three days. Had seen him helped their teacher carrying their mountain of homework to the teacher office.

But when Jeno ditched his basketball practice—when the high school tournament was around the corner—and had stayed with Renjun all evening at his house because Renjun was down on a pretty bad fever, Renjun couldn't help himself. His tiny _tiny_ crush morphed into a big _big_ crush. His heart warmed and that was when he knew that he was falling for his best friend. Hard.

He was eight when he developed his tiny crush. And was fifteen when it bloomed into something that he was scared to even think of.

And just like other cliché teenage love stories, Renjun was afraid. He was afraid if their years of beautiful friendship would be ruin because of his weak heart. Jeno was so easy to love. Everybody and their mother loved him. He was afraid that he had read it wrong.

Now, Jeno never ditched his basketball practice for anyone but Renjun. But they were best friends, and it could be the only reason, nothing more, nothing less.

And there was another thing.

_Mate._

He could be pinning on Jeno forever and there would be an ugly end if it turned out they were not meant for each other.

So yes, Renjun was afraid of so many bad possibility between him and Jeno, so he kept silent.

Over a year he was nurturing his feeling by himself, go hurt several times because he was jealous when Jeno was too close to someone else, even their own circle of friends. He got sulky more easily, and got really cranky every time he watched Jeno practice (“Those _cheerleaders_.” he would sneer under his hoodie.). He often cried at night, for his stupidity and his poor heart that was also stupid for falling for Jeno.

Jeno picked up the mood change immediately, had asked him each time his scent turned sour and became a snappy, hissy kitten. But Renjun couldn't answer. What would he tell him, anyway? That seeing him standing too close with someone else, or even _talking_ to someone else other than him made him green in the stomach?

He couldn't say that, so he settled with just, “Nothing, just tired.” every time Jeno asked what was wrong.

Chenle, after months into his battle against his heart, cornered him one night in his room while he was sulking on his bed, claiming that he was finally fed up with his terrible mood changes and that he could taste his bitter scent on his tongue just by seeing his face turned darker and darker every passing second.

It had been a hard day. Another basketball practice went smooth and this particular cheerleader just couldn't get her hands off of Jeno’s arm. Renjun couldn't tear those hands away, he didn't have the right. Oh how he wished he could just do that even without the right.

Thus Renjun didn't have any choice other than to tell his brother, or else Chenle will burn all his painting tools.

Chenle had been silent then, looking at Renjun like the older had dirt on his face.

“What?” Renjun had asked.

“Well,” Chenle shrugged. “Does people in love is as stupid as you, or it’s just you.”

“Huh?”

“Hyung, Jeno Hyung literally has heart eyes when he sees you. I don't get why you're so scared. You could just tell him.”

Oh, clever, clever Chenle.

“Like I never thought of that, smart head. You don't get it.”

“What? That Jeno will hate you because you love him?”

“Shh!!” Renjun smacked his palm over Chenle’s mouth, “You’re too loud, jeez! Speak with a megaphone now would you.”

“Sorry,” Chenle was not sorry at all, “I just don't get it. What insane people hates someone who loves them?”

“You never know.”

“Hyung, you guys are _best_ friends, right? The worst it could get is you end up together, but Jeno was the one who confessing.”

Renjun heart fluttered at the thought, but he banished the feeling the second it appeared.

“No. Don’t get my hope high, Lele.”

“I’m not. I'm just trying to knock some sense in you.” Chenle sighed. “You know, I don't understand what you feel. I don't get it even the slightest, the crush, I mean. I never had it. But you know, Hyung, sometimes things were just so simple, but overthinking made it seems impossible.”

Renjun wondered how on Earth could Chenle sounds so wise at the moment.

“And Jeno loves you, you know he loves you. As friends, or whatever. He would never hate you just because you love him in a different way. And he’s been worried, you know. Asked me if I know anything. You could at least not souring too much around him if you can’t explain yourself. He cares. He deserves as much.”

Renjun knew he’s been avoiding Jeno’s eyes, those gentle orbs just made him fell even more and he was so, so scared.

And he missed him. Missed hanging out with him, bantering about nothing, just talking freely like usual. He missed his best friend. His insecurity was clawing all over is insides he could just dig a ground and dissolved away in acid.

“God I love him so much,” Renjun sobbed, finally lost composure. “Why am I such a coward.” his wails was muffled as he buried his face in his palms.

“Hyung…”

“Just why can’t I keep my heart as it is? Why am I such a weak willed?” Weak. Weak and stupid.

“I’ll get you water.” Chenle got up the bed and left the room, let Renjun minding his guilty tears alone for some times.

A moment later, a glass of water was held in front of his face. Renjun took the glass, muttered a small thank you at Chenle.

“You’re welcome.”

Oh.

That was.

Not.

Chenle’s voice.

The glass almost spilled its content on Renjun’s bed if it wasn't for Jeno’s quick reflex. He steadied the glass in Renjun’s shaking hand, sitting on the bed, smiling a little.

“What… what are you doing here?” Renjun asked.

“Drink first, you're crying too much.” Jeno shook his head. Renjun did as he was told, even when the water tasted like pricks grazing down his throat.

“What are you doing here?” Renjun repeated his question after a couple of forced gulped.

“Seeking some answers.” Jeno said simply. Just then Renjun realized that Jeno had heard everything.

“Did… did you plan this?” he asked then, hands as cold as ice. Jeno nodded, still smiling. Renjun was helpless, he loved Jeno’s smile, so much.

“I’m sorry, Injunnie,” Jeno’s smile dimmed a shade lower, and Renjun cried again because it was his fault, “Shh, don't cry.” Jeno took the glass from Renjun’s hand and put it somewhere on the floor blindly. “Don’t cry, I’m so sorry. If only I knew…”

“No, _I’m_ sorry. I shouldn't have… I shouldn't even, I mean, I’m—” Renjun choked on nothing, his words jumbled, “I’m so stupid. I’m so sorry, Jeno. I ruined everything.” he sobbed. Jeno just held his hands, warm and inviting. But Renjun didn't dare to hope for more.

“I’m sorry…” Jeno said softly, wiping the tears away. Renjun just cried harder, giving up.

“I know, I know.” he said between sobs, “I know, I shouldn't hope for something impossible. I know we’re only friends and I shouldn't hope for more. But… but I… I can’t help it, Jeno. It was just there and I can’t make it go away. I can’t. It’s my fault, please don't hate me.” he was rambling

“Hey, look at me.” Jeno cupped Renjun’s cheek. “I don't hate you. I could never.” Renjun eyes were a pair of shining dark pearls, so beautiful. “You should’ve just tell me sooner.”

“I’m…” Renjun inhaled a shaky breath. “I’m scared.” he whimpered.

“It’s just me. Why are you scared? Don't you trust me?”

“It’s not that, Jeno…. It’s just wrong. I can’t tell you when I'm not supposed to have any feelings towards you.”

“Who said you can’t have feelings for me?”

“No one. But you know I can’t.”

“No, I don't know that, Injunnie. Why can’t you?”

“Because everything is a blurry possibilities!” Renjun cried, “What if you hate me? I can’t bear to even think about that. What if we didn't end up together? What if we are not mates? Then my feeling would be useless and I would’ve had drag you in it. I’d rather suffer alone.”

“I told you I could never hate you. And you're being very, very unfair.” Jeno sighed, “And selfish.”

“W-what?” Renjun tear-soaked eyes were trembling when he looked up at Jeno, caught his gaze in the right time when it hardened. He gulped.

“Nobody can promise the future to anybody. You're being unfair to yourself, and to me. If I didn't get Chenle to do this, you would still keep me in the dark, without giving me a chance. Without giving _your feeling_ a chance. So what if we’re not mates? Many people didn't end up with their mate because they love somebody else.”

It was a common case, not something new.

“What if… what if you don't love me back?” Renjun whispered. Jeno frowned,

“There. You're being unfair again.”

“Jeno-yah…”

“No, listen. You're torturing yourself, I don't like that.” Jeno closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. “I love you. Maybe more than you know. I love you freely, in the open. You didn't see it, did you? Why?”

“Wh—Jeno, what are you talking about?” Renjun heartbeat was increasing it thumping painfully inside his chest.

“That I love you. You couldn't see it.”

“Y-you love me?” a shaky gasp, “Really?”

“Renjun,” Jeno brushed away another tears flowing down Renjun’s face, “I know what you're scared of; the future, my feelings…. If only you could take a look a little bit closer, you will see that I don't care about anything but you. But you didn't, instead you tried to kill your own feeling, you didn't see me.”

“Jeno…” Renjun was sobbing again, he really, really wanted to hug Jeno, but he didn't know if he was allowed to or not.

“I don't care about mates. They could come but I will stay with you.”

“You… you don't know that, Jeno. Mates… Bonds could be so powerful, it could change your heart.” Renjun said sadly. Jeno shook his head.

“I know what I want. I want you.” Sparks. There was sparks in Renjun’s heart at Jeno’s assuring words. “Now what do you want? It’s all up to you.”

In all honesty, Renjun only cared about Jeno’s feelings.

“I only care about you, Jeno. Nothing else.” he said shakily, “I’m sorry I did this to you. I’m a terrible best friend.”

Jeno smiled, “That you are. Promise me you would never be selfish like this again. Or I will get mad.”

“P-promise. I promise, Jeno.” Renjun spilled his last tears in Jeno’s soft embrace, wetting the boy’s neck and the collar of his shirt. Jeno held him tightly, and Renjun marveled at how they fit in each other’s arms.

“No more hiding things.” Jeno said.

“No more hiding things.” Renjun parroted, voice muffled in Jeno’s shoulder.

Renjun calmed down after some moments, breathing steadily with Jeno’s strong arms wrapped around him.

“We’re now boyfriends, aren't we?” Jeno asked, breaking the quietness in the room.

“I don't know, you never asked me, Jeno.” everything would be alright, now that Renjun was being himself again.

“Oh, right,” Jeno chuckled, “I want to be your boyfriend, please.” this made Renjun giggled,

“You called that ‘asking’?” he released himself from the comfort of Jeno’s arms. “That’s okay, I want you to be my boyfriend, too.” they smiled at each other, eyes glassy.

“Can I kiss you, then?”

“Yes.” Renjun breathed, “Yes, I’d like that very much.”

Jeno kissed him slowly, wrapped his palms around his neck to bring him closer. Renjun sighed into the kiss, feeling his tension melted away with every soft touch Jeno landed on his lips.

Their first kiss flowed as easy as downstream, with quickened heartbeat and fluttering eyelashes. Nothing rushed, just a quiet exchanges, soft caresses, shy hands and a warm hug.

They separated for air after a few minutes, both supporting pinkish cheeks as they share a soft laughter.

“I love you, Injunnie, always have. Not as friend, not as best friend. Always more. Please know this.”

“I know, Jeno. I love you, too.” Renjun grinned widely when Jeno brushed their noses together. “I'm so sorry I hurt you.” he sighed. Jeno shook his head,

“No more sorry, okay?”

“No more sorry.”

In his seventeenth birthday, he spent his birthday at home, was off from school as there would be a presenting ceremony held with his family. His parents flew to Boörgz for his special day, were by his sides when his body changed from within.

Renjun was presented as Omega.

It wasn't something too shocking, Renjun himself already had a hunch about his second gender. His small build, his delicate appearance, his pretty face, his soft voice. Everything about him screamed Omega.

What he dreaded the most then that he already presented, was his ability to detect his mate. When a werewolf reached their mature state, they will find their mate by feeling the pull between them when their eyes connect, while their eyes change color in respond to their mate’s call; red for Alphas, blue for Betas, and golden for Omegas.

The next day after his birthday, when his parents flew back already to their hometown the night before, Renjun had begged his hyungs to let him to be homeschooled as he was terrified to walk outside. Yixing understood his problem but Boörgz didn't really have homeschooling system yet, so it would be a little difficult.

“Injun-ah, you can’t let your feeling makes you neglect your responsibilities. What will your mama say if you’re skipping school like this?” Yixing sighed as he sat on Renjun’s bed, right beside the gloomy lump of blanket at the center of the surface. Renjun said something under his thick blanket, but it was muffled. “I can’t hear you, Pup.” Yixing said. Renjun’s head peaked from underneath the fluff.

“I just… I just can’t face anyone right now. What if there’s a pull but it’s not Jeno? What if my eyes changed color but not to Jeno’s call? I can’t, Hyung. I really can’t bear the feeling. I would die.” he sobbed. Yixing caressed the messy mop of Renjun’s hair gently.

“Your mate is someone the universe wanted you to be with. But you own your life, your choice. You know that, right? Do you remember your mama’s story?” he asked his nephew. Renjun hummed quietly.

“She ditched her mate for papa.”

“Was she okay, then?” very much. She was a happy female Beta with a human husband who loved her since high school.

“Yeah…”

“Where is her mate, now?”

“Happily married with someone else.”

“See? There’s nothing to worry about. You will be alright even if you choose not to be with your destined mate.”

“But… but mama is a Beta. She could detach herself from her Alpha mate’s power on her. I'm an Omega, what if my mate is an Alpha, or a Beta? I can’t fight their claim on me. I'm afraid I will submit the second I met my mate, because I'm under their power. I'm scared, Hyung. So, so scared. Rejecting Mate always has an ugly side effect.”

“If they did that to you, I can just throw wolfsbane at them because nobody claiming my baby against his will. I have plenty in my garden, enough to make a bed of death.” Yixing said easily. Renjun chuckled a little,

“You’d do that?”

“Yes, Injun-ah. If not me, your mama will.” Yixing smiled, “Mate sure is a big deal, but it’s not something that you have to follow. It’s our nature, it’s easier if we embrace it, but we can choose the other way. You can choose to submit to your mate, willingly. Not by force. We’re not in paleolithic period anymore, aren't we?”

“Yeah…”

“And beside, your destined mate could be in another part of the world, now. Many people also didn't even meet their mate and just go on. Sounds familiar?”

“Mn… you and Junmyeon Hyung, you're not mates and never found your destined mates.”

“And?”

“And… nothing happen. You're both okay.”

“Our mates could’ve been died somewhere in the North Pole and we would never knew who they are.”

“Yeah,” Renjun sighed, “I don't know why I'm so wrapped up in this. I'm so dumb.”

“No, you're not, Injun-ah. Your Omega will surely longed for your destined mate, that’s not something you could eliminate in your life. But if you love someone, it came with happiness and consequences, they're two things that will follow each other. It will be hard, and it’s all on you whether to fight for it or run away. Your will is the key here.”

Renjun nodded silently.

“So… are you alright, now? Imagine what your mama’s reaction if she knew her pup was struggling about mates. She will make Junmyeon paid for her flight ticket back here again just to scold you.” Renjun laughed. Yes, his mother will do that. That feisty woman.

“Thanks, Hyung. I feel better.”

“That’s good. You still want to skip school today? I’ll call your school.” Yixing asked. He already missed his first class, but Renjun shook his head.

“No, I need to see Jeno.”

He met Jeno on the way to his second class that day, and he had to fight for his tears not to spill out when he saw the worry in those gentle eyes.

“Hey, Baby. Are you okay?” Jeno asked, kissing his temple. “By the way, happy birthday! I got you a present, it’s in the locker. I wanted to give it to you this morning, but you—” Renjun tuned out what Jeno said next. He didn't feel any pull towards Jeno when their eyes met. His eyes didn't change color, nor Jeno’s. So he had to fight his tears harder.

“I'm… I just woke up late. Don't worry.” he said, hiding his shaky voice. “And—and thank you.”

“Really? Chenle said you were crying all morning.”

Oh, that goddamn dolphin mouth.

“I…” his tears just _can’t_ wait, can they? Jeno panicked when he saw the tears. He grabbed Renjun’s hand and pulled him out from the hallway to the school field, when nobody could hear him sobbing.

“Shh… shh… it’s okay, I'm here. Tell me what happen.” Jeno said as they sat on the grass under the leafy oak tree.

“Y-yesterday I was presented, right? I'm… I'm an Omega.” Renjun said, voice wet. Jeno frowned.

“You don't like being an Omega?” he asked, confused.

“No, not that…” Renjun took a deep breath, “It’s the… the mate thing.”

“Oh…” Jeno understood right away, “Did you find them already?” he asked, his face was unreadable. Renjun shook his head and a slight relieve was glinting in Jeno’s dark eyes.

“Then what is it?”

“It’s… it’s not you. I'm—I’m…” Renjun burst into tears; he was caught in a whirlpool of insecurity and hopelessness again, the two things that he was determined to leave behind when he stepped out of his house half of an hour ago. Jeno sighed,

“Hey, remember what I said months ago?” he brushed the tears away from Renjun’s face. Renjun nodded. “What is it?”

“You don't care about mates.”

“I still don't.”

“What if… what if you love your mate more than me?”

“Renjun.” Jeno lips thinned as he huffed loudly, eyes hardened. Renjun looked up to him, terrified, because he knew he just said a wrong, wrong thing.

“I'm sorry. Jeno, I'm sorry, that’s not what I—”

“You said it clearly, Renjun. Why can’t you trust me? We’ve talked about this and you're still doubting me.”

“I’m not—”

“What is this, then? You're crying over something that I already said it won’t happen. I'm surprised at how little you put your faith in me.”

“Jeno-yah, please,”

“Did you really think I'm not aware of how powerful a Bond is? Hell, I know it, Renjun, we’ve all seen it first hand with Baekhyun, how he suffered from immense pain because he rejected his destined mate to be with Chanyeol. How he was facing a near death experience because his mate was refusing to let him go? I was there, Renjun. I was there to clean up his blood every time he vomit as his Omega shriveled, reaching out for his rejected Alpha. But my brother loves Chanyeol so much he endured it. I know the pain, trust me. And I'm willing to face that for you. Why can’t you see that?”

“Jeno…”

“Or, are you scared of the effect of rejecting your mate? You're scared of the pain, aren't you? That’s why, right? You want to end this with me because you finally realized the danger.”

“NO!” Renjun shouted, grasping Jeno’s hands because the said boy already moved to stand up. No no no, he couldn't mess this up because of his dubious self. “No, Jeno, I'm not afraid of that. I swear! I'm just… I'm just… I'm so sorry I'm being stupid. I trust you, Jeno, please don't—” a pitiful whimper, “Please don't leave me. Please.” he was outright wailing now, pathetically, like a child lost in the crowd. “I’d rather bleeding out my entire nerves than to lose you.”

Jeno sat back down on the grass, pulling Renjun into a tight hug, “Baby,” he sighed. Renjun wrapped his arms around Jeno’s neck. “Shh…” he tried to calm the crying Omega in his lap.

“I'm so sorry,” Renjun hiccuped, “So sorry…”

“We promised no more sorry, didn't we?” Jeno said.

“Y-yeah… I broke it. I'm a terrible boyfriend.”

“No, you're not. You're just worry a lot. Think too much.”

It was quiet between them as Renjun tried to calm down his sobs, while Jeno rubbed his back soothingly.

The bell signaled that their second class was over, and it was their break time. Soon the field was filled with students on recess. Renjun pulled himself from Jeno, eyes swollen, nose red and runny.

“I love you.” he sighed. Jeno smiled, eyes crinkled as he laughed lightly.

“And I, you.” he booped Renjun’s nose then stood up, reaching his hand out to help Renjun stand, “Let’s go get your present.” he said. Renjun took his hand, smiling widely.

“What is it?”

“It’s a surprise. Come on.” they walked hand in hand towards Jeno’s locker. The corridor was full of students, some of them rushing to their next class, some of them heading to get lunch, some of them just stood around idly, talking with each other. They met Chenle on the way, and the younger threw a questioning glance at his brother. Renjun nodded, telling him that he was fine. Chenle nodded back, resuming his walk with his tall friend from his class.

“Woah, why’s the box so big! What is this.” Renjun’s still puffy eyes widened when Jeno gave him his birthday present. It was a heavy box too.

“Open it.” Jeno said. Renjun claimed the bench near the lockers room to sit, and opened the gift wrap carefully.

It was sets of drawing and painting tools; brushes, oil paints, sketch book, charcoal sticks, and oil pastels.

“Jeno,” Renjun gasped, “These are beautiful! Oh my god, thank you so much!” he grinned, then gave his boyfriend a peck on the lips.

“I saw that you're out of oil paints the other day, so I thought you might need a new ones.”

“Yeah,” Renjun nodded, “I'm also out of big canvases, I need ten of them actually.” Jeno laughed,

“Don’t push it, Baby.”

“Aww…” Renjun pouted jokingly. “Ah, I can’t wait to use these. Oil pastels will help my project a lot.”

“Figured as much. Glad I didn't pick the wrong kind.”

“I will paint you sometimes in the future because you're so kind.”

“Didn’t you always?” Jeno recalled the times when Renjun drew him, “You draw me a lot.”

“Those are sketches, Jeno. I will paint you like Mona Lisa next.” Jeno’s mouth formed an “o” as he understood.

“That sounds nice. I will hang it in my living room.”

“Like a prince’ painting.”

“With a curved frame?”

“Gold curved frame.”

“That’s nice.” Jeno lifted his shoulders, put both hands on waist, “Prince Jeno sounds reaaally cool.” Renjun laughed.

“Ah! How about I paint you as your birthday gift next month? Frame and all.”

“Hm…” Jeno pretended to think, “It would be a priceless gift, if you ask me.”

“I have to start working immediately, then.” they stood up and walked out the hallway to the cafeteria to get lunch before their next classes; Renjun to literature, and Jeno to math class.

“Tell me when you need me to paint.” but Renjun shook his head,

“I could paint you just from my head. I remember all your face details.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I even remember the curl of your eyelashes.”

“Woah,” Jeno claps, “That’s impressive. Just please don't include my acne on the painting, okay?”

“As if you have any!” Renjun pinched Jeno’s side, making the boy laughed. “Don’t rub it on my dry skin.”

And so on, their daily banter and aimless conversation as they get comfortable in each other presence.

The painting was done days before Jeno’s birthday. Renjun had framed it with a curved frame as promised, spray painted in golden. It was a close up oil painting, just Jeno sitting on a wooden chair with a tall backrest, all flawless details of his face and red royal outfit that Renjun pulled out pure from his imagination. He smiled up tp the massive painting, a full 40x60 portrait canvas of smooth colors and blended paint. It would be a perfect birthday gift for the boy in the picture.

Renjun called Jeno on his seventeenth birthday in the evening, when he was sure the ceremony already finished, and received the news that his boyfriend was an Alpha. It was also not something too shocking, everyone knew that Jeno would ended as Alpha. Everything about him was a picture perfect Alpha, no one doubt that. Renjun still proud nonetheless.

He had to wait until tomorrow to give the present. So they set up a date.

“I’ll come by.” Renjun had said. “I’ll help you to pick the best spot on your living room wall.” Jeno laughed,

“ _Date at my house, that’s new.”_

“Well, I don't want to carry this big ass painting around the town square.”

“ _You actually paint it big? How big it is exactly?”_

“Forty sixty, your face was huge in it.”

“ _Oh Lord.”_ Jeno cackled. _“I can’t wait to see it.”_

“I made you really handsome too, so don't worry.”

“ _So I'm really handsome in your head.”_

“Yeah, the handsomest. Promise.” they giggled.

“ _Alright then, see you at my house tomorrow. What time?”_

“After lunch? I have to revise your painting a tiny bit.”

“ _Why?”_

“It’s a surprise.” Renjun said cryptically. Jeno just laughed.

“ _Okay. See you tomorrow then?”_

“Yeah.”

“ _Love you.”_

“Love you, too, Jeno-yah.”

“ _Bye, Baby.”_

As the call had cut off, Renjun rushed to his painting and prepare a little oil paint. After a little bit of mixing, he decided the color was good enough and revised the painting.

He painted Jeno’s eyes red. Alpha eyes.

Renjun bit his lips, those red eyes which his own pair would never respond to. But he could dream, so he pushed the sad thought away from his mind. He’d promised Jeno to trust him and not to cry over it ever again. He broke many promises to Jeno already, he won’t add to it anymore.

He left the painting to dry as he went to sleep.

He wrapped the painting with white sheet in the morning, because he couldn't find a box big enough for it, then put styrofoam on each corner of the painting before tying the sheet with crafting rope, slipping a birthday card between the sheet folds.

Jeno’s house was a little bit higher to the hill, just by the upstream, fifteen minutes car ride from his home. He had asked Yixing to drive him because he really couldn't carry the painting by bike. Yixing offered to pick him up, too. But Renjun refused, he could walk down back home.

He knocked on the front door when he arrived. It was a two storey stone house, with a wide front yard full of flowers and grassy spacious ground. A male Alpha opened the door, smiling down at him, deep dimples much like Yixing’s on both cheeks.

“Hey, you're here. Jeno’s upstairs, just wait a little, okay?” then he proceeded to put his shoes on.

“You’re going somewhere, Jaehyun Hyung?” Renjun asked. The Alpha nodded.

“Had a group project to do. And you have the house for yourselves, play nice.” he said cheekily. Renjun pinked.

“Nobody’s home?”

“Yup.” Jaehyun grabbed his jacket from the coat hanger, “Off I go, see you, Renjun.”

“See you, Hyung.” as Jaehyun closed the door behind him, Renjun stepped deeper into the house. Jeno’s house was spacious, with high ceiling and elegant decorations. Antiques and old paintings were placed around in the corners and walls. The stone floor was carpeted red, leather sofas and crystal chandelier. His family was stinking rich, it was no wonder if this house was more like a castle than a regular home.

Renjun put his painting against one of the sofa, arms a little bit weary carrying the heavy canvas.

“Jeno?” he called, rather loudly, directed upstairs. There was a shuffle and a hurried moves.

“In a minute!” Jeno shouted, distinctly from the distance, “Can’t find my glasses.” Jeno wore his prescription glasses at home, bad eyesight in his human form. Renjun shook his head, chuckling to himself. He took his time waiting for Jeno to explore his massive bookcase by the fireplace and pulled out a Harry Potter book, the last series. Jeno’s family had a large collection of books, from child fictions to old books which language he’d never understood.

He was reading the first page of the young wizard book when Jeno ran down the stairs and he turned around to greet him, but then stood frozen on the spot. Both of them.

Renjun gasped when he _felt_ it.

_The pull_ when he met Jeno’s eyes.

The wide reality, time and space aligned and were sucked into him like a hit of slick, cold arrow. It was like everything swirled into a vortex and he was the center of it. And it felt unreal as there was an invisible string tugged inside his body, his brain, his nerves, commanding him to move forward. But he couldn't move even an inch. His entire cells were in tremor and he dropped the book in his hands, legs giving up. Jeno was in front of him in second, holding him gently, preventing him from hitting his knees to the ground. Renjun slumped on the carpeted floor, eyes not moving from Jeno’s red orbs.

“Oh my god…” he breathed, seeing his reflection on Jeno’s glasses, catching a pair of his own shocked golden irises blended with Jeno’s smiling eyes.

“Hey there.” Jeno whispered. “ _Mate_.” he called. Goosebumps crawled like a thousands feathers on his skin when Jeno said that word. Renjun whimpered, submitting.

“J-jeno…” he choked, “H-how? How?”

“I guess you were too sad to realize that the pull didn't work until I presented as well. It had slipped your mind, didn't it?” Jeno said. Renjun reached up a trembling hand to touch Jeno’s face.

“I can’t believe this. Oh my god, we’re… we’re mates. I’m your mate.”

“We are.” Jeno let out a sweet laugh. “I like golden eyes on you, Injunnie. So beautiful.” Jeno brushed the lone tears that ran down Renjun’s cheek, “So, so beautiful. My beautiful Omega.”

Renjun surged forward, slamming his lips on Jeno’s, knocking him back as the Alpha anchored the momentum, hands steady around his small form. Renjun kissed him hard, hurriedly, impatiently, breath stuck in his throat. Jeno responded just as hard, moved to sit on the floor as Renjun straddling his waist with his arms locked around his neck. Jeno buried his fingers in Renjun’s hair, messing the silky light brown hair.

Sweet honeydew and strong woodsy rose scent mixed in the air.

They only stopped abusing each other lips as the need for air forced them to.

Renjun was overwhelmed, realizing that his feeling were doubled, now that Jeno’s feeling was stuffed inside him, side by side with his. The Bond was working. _Their Bond._

“This isn't a dream, right? Please tell me I'm not dreaming.”

“You’re not.” Jeno lips were blood red, kiss-swollen. “This is real as you want it to be.”

“Say it again.” Renjun pleaded.

“Which one?” Jeno’s smile was inviting, and it made Renjun insane.

“That I'm your Omega.”

“My Omega,” Jeno’s eyes were bright crimson, just like the paint that Renjun added last night in his painting. “My beautiful, beautiful Omega.” Renjun kissed him again in a bruising force. Jeno took it greedily, and gave him back as powerful.

It was Renjun’s first moan that snatched Jeno out from their hazy bubble. They were still on the floor in his living room, and his feet were almost dead because of his sitting position. He peppered small kisses on Renjun’s face, chuckling as Renjun chased his lips.

“I think we should move to my room.” he said, bumping their noses together. Renjun nodded, breathing harsh, eyes unfocused.

“Okay.” he said, distracted.

“Come on, let’s get up first.” Jeno didn't realized how hard Renjun clamped down his sides until he loosened his thighs from around his waist, he missed the warmth already. When he pulled Renjun towards the stairs, the Omega halted.

“The… the painting.” he said, gestured towards a big canvas wrapped in a white sheet that was standing against the sofa. Jeno tilted his head, completely forgot about the painting.

“Woah, you really painted it big. This is massive.” he lifted the wrapped painting carefully with both hands. “Come on, let’s get to my room.” they walked up the stairs.

“Do you need help?” Renjun offered.

“Nope, it’s fine. Open the door, please.” Renjun opened Jeno’s bedroom door and closed it when they’re inisde.

Jeno uncovered the sheet from the painting, and was met with his own face. The resemblance was uncanny, it was literally the life size of him. Renjun didn't lie when he remembered the details of his face. While a portrait painting wasn't exactly his specialty, his painting of Jeno was a masterpiece. It was perfect.

Jeno found a birthday card near his feet. Must’ve been dropped to the floor when he uncovered the sheet. It was a simple birthday card, “Happy birthday to the sweetest Alpha, I love you first and last.” He smiled down at the card, then looked back up to this painting, realizing a bit too late that his eyes in the painting were red.

He could feel his eyes were burning red again.

Jeno turned around, facing Renjun who had been so quiet behind him. “This is beautiful, Injunnie. You did so great.”

“Do you—do you like it?” Renjun’s eyes also turned golden again, slowly, as his unconscious respond to Jeno’s Alpha call.

“I love it. So much.” Jeno smiled, crimson eyes glinting in the warm glow of his bedroom. Renjun bit his lips, unsure of what to do and Jeno couldn't stand anymore second without touching him. “Come here, Baby.” he said softly, opening his arms. Renjun practically ran into him, lips locked on his like they were meant to be there forever. Jeno lifted Renjun effortlessly, and the Omega’s legs were once again wrapped around his waist as Jeno moved blindly to his bed. He laid Renjun gently on the cushiony surface, kept on kissing him, ignoring the fact that their lips might torn with the pace they were going.

Jeno, on his instinc, moved his hips against Renjun’s and the smaller gasped, biting down on Jeno’s lower lip.

“Ouch,”

“S-sorry, you s-shocked me, Jeno. Is it bleeding?” Renjun scrambled to sit down, panting, cheeks flushed adorably rosy. He checked on Jeno’s lip, worried. Jeno chuckled,

“No, it’s okay. It was my fault.”

“I-it’s not. Um… I'm just, I'm just shocked.” he was breathing too fast, “Can we… can we continue?”

“Sure,” Jeno tilted Renjun’s chin up, giving him a small peck, “And I like it when you bite.”

Chenle was right. Sometimes things were just so simple.

~.~.~.~.~

Chenle had said that sometimes things were just so simple.

But not his case.

“Soulmate?!! What kind of fuckery??!” he cried out as he balled his jacket then threw it on the sofa, then himself on top of his jacket.

Renjun followed him, laughing, not stopping since they left Miss Moon’s clinic.

“Language, Lele.” Yixing came from the inside of the house, “What happened?” he asked as he caught Chenle’s near tears expression and the way Renjun laughed at him.

“Apparently, this amoeba has a soulmate.” Renjun said, wiping his tears, throwing his own jacket at the younger. Chenle kicked it down the sofa.

“What?” Yixing’s dumbfounded reaction made Renjun burst into another laughing fit.

“Soulmate is a myth.” Junmyeon commented, following Yixing to the living room because of the commotion.

“Miss Moon said otherwise.” Renjun rebutted. “So it’s a veeery, very rare case, almost nobody experiencing it, that’s why people thought it was a myth. But it’s not. Miss Moon said there was a record about it. Not much, but it’s there.”

“And soulmate was actually worse than the Bond? It is said that you will _instantly_ fell in love with your soulmate, _the spark_ , the moment you met them. Could be a complete stranger. What kind of bullshit is that??” Chenle complained.

“It does sounds like a bullshit.” Junmyeon agreed.

“Oh my god _language_ you two!” Yixing fumed. “But, yeah, it sounds nonsense. How’s Miss Moon had this topic with you, guys?’

Renjun explained what happened to Chenle on the night of their monthly run (“Wait wait, don't panic! Let me finish first, panic later!”), because the said boy was too pissed off to talk humanely, then at the school (“Don’t panic!!”), then to the soulmate topic with Miss Moon.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU DIDN’T TELL ME YOU FELL DOWN THE CLIFF!” Yixing hollered.

“It was a small cliff! And I'm alright, nothing’s broken.” Chenle hid behind Renjun uselessly.

“YOU COULD’VE DIED! AND WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME THAT YOUR FOOT SUDDENLY DEAD! IT COULD BE A STROKE.”

“I'm sorry, okay! Please don't be mad. I thought it was nothing because it was gone immediately, it literally just a second I could’ve just imagine it.” Chenle plead. Yixing closed his eyes, took a deep breath soundly.

“Okay,” he said after he calmed down, “I'm sorry I yelled at you, Lele. Come here.” Chenle padded towards Yixing and the later brushed his bang aside gently. “So, Miss Moon said that it was a sign of a soulmate?”

“Yeah.”

“That it was the universe’ way to tell you that you will meet your soulmate soon?”

“Uh huh.”

“That the rule of soulmate is that you will instantly love them when you meet them, with a _spark_?”

“Yes.”

Yixing took another long breath. “Sounds like a total bullshit, indeed.”

A collective gasps were heard.

“Yixing Hyung!” Renjun and Chenle.

“Xingie!” Junmyeon.

“You all said that, too!” the dimpled male bit back.

“But there got to be a reasonable explanation for my dead foot, right? Miss Moon said there’s nothing wrong with my health. She checked with magic, too. The only explanation is that soulmate thingy.”

“Yeah. And why is Mate with werewolf is acceptable but not soulmate, though? Is that basically the same thing? But applied to humans.”

“Because, Injun-ah, Mates, werewolf, is a nature force. It’s there inside us because we are a magical being. But humans in general are not magical, so the soulmate theory is very… unconvincing.”

“But this is from Miss Moon, she would never tell nonsense. She… she’s a doctor, and a wizard. And a witch.” Renjun reasoned. “We’re all trust her, she never lies.”

“Yeah, Miss Moon is one of the powerful wizards alive. Maybe you two should talk to her. Maybe we took some information wrong.” said Chenle.

“Okay, we will talk to her later. Now, if you feel your foot dead again, or anything dead on your body. Tell me ASAP. Or I will yell again.” Yixing pointed at Chenle. The boy pouted, but nodded.

“Dully noted, Hyung-nim.” Yixing sighed, then went back to the kitchen where he came from earlier. Junmyeon looked at them, shrugged then followed his husband.

Renjun took his jacket from the floor, cackling evilly, “Alright, Lover Boy. You might want to copy my lit project, stack of romantic poets there. You could recite it to your soulmate when you meet them.”

“Fuck off.” Chenle pout even bigger. Renjun left him in the living room, still cackling.

Soulmate.

_Pah! Like I believe something cheesy like that._ Chenle bit his lips. The idea sounded really terrible in his head. He never wished for something like that. He liked simplicity. Found his mate, fell in love naturally through their Bond. Not an instant love that dropped out of nowhere like a bird poop.

But Miss Moon explanation was not a fairy tale, she told him that based on her knowledge. That the magic the soulmate hold was so powerful, it connected the two souls with an invisible red string around their pinky fingers. Said that the supposedly soulmate was originally one soul, torn apart because of Fate doesn't like any overpower destiny aside from Her.

Chenle couldn't wrap his head around the information. It was too fantasy-like. How could someone fell in love instantly? Love at first sight. That sentence was also exist because of this. The red string. Destined lover.

Just like destined mate, but works on humans, Renjun had said.

But destined mate didn't make you fell in love instantly. You could even reject it and move on. And soulmate wasn't like that. The soulmate red string’s power was above everything, even Fate, that Fate Herself had to destroy it. Even then, She never really destroy it. It just stretched at the limitless, or tangled end to start, but it never breaks.

When his vision was replaced with fairy lights, Chenle decided that he didn't want to think about it anymore.

“I’d rather do Renjun’s math homework than thinking about this.” he grumbled and stood up, stalked towards his bedroom to clean up. And maybe get some of his homework done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! thank you for reading this chapter ^_^
> 
> how's everyone's doing now? i hope you're all doing well. please stay safe and wear mask when you go outside, guys! hope this crisis will be over soon and we're back to normal.
> 
> welcoming the 2 new members in NCT family, Sungchan and Shotaro, i revised a little bit of their character index in the introduction chapter. it's still has nothing to do with the story so far, because we're not quite there yet, so...
> 
> let's keep on supporting our boys! we're getting so big now, 23 members whoop whoop!!


End file.
